Harry Potter and the Unforgivable Curse
by ArcHarry
Summary: Post OotP- Harry comes to terms with his situation, the loss of Sirius, Voldemort on the loose, his sixth year at Hogwarts as well as finding love in his best friend.
1. Planes, Trains, and Mugglemobiles

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related ideas are copyrighted and property of J.K. Rowling. I in no way own or claim anything henceforth with exception to the invented storyline.

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've submitted anything to Fanfiction.net. In fact it's been about 4 years I'd say. I have a new penname and am starting over. Incase anyone was wondering my old penname was Cloud and I wrote humorous FFVII stories. I do hope you will read and review this story. I wrote the first chapter for my girlfriend as we have done a good deal of Harry Potter role-playing, and will write more depending on how reviews go. Also on another note, yes this will eventually become a Harry/Hermione story, but please don't let that turn you off from it if you follow another ship. This story is about much more than the H/Hr relationship. Everyone has their own opinion and I'm not going to put down anyone's just write about mine. So please do not flame me in a review if you do not support the H/Hr pairing. Please review on the merit and artistic license of the story. Thank you.

****

**Harry Potter and the Unforgivable Curse**

****

Chapter 1: Planes, Trains, and Mugglemobiles

            It had been two weeks into the summer and as far as Harry Potter knew, his friends had completely forgotten about him…again. The thin lanky boy had found a new place to hide since last summer when his Uncle Vernon found his favorite hiding spot under the windows hidden in the flower bed. He chose a place that a man as large as Vernon Dursley would never go, and probably never think to look. The roof.

            It wasn't hard for Harry to get up on the sloping roof of Number four Privet Drive. A quick crawl up the back terrace, a foot on Dudley Dursley's window ledge and he was there. A quiet abode where Harry could see most of Little Whinging as well as, and foremost the reason he loved the roof, avoid his Uncle Vernon. He'd spend most afternoons of the past week up there in his own little world.

            _I can't believe they forgot about me again. Don't they realize what it's like? I bet they wouldn't last a day cooped up here. _But Harry couldn't lie to himself. Living at Privet drive had improved greatly since Uncle Vernon had been threatened by a good deal of his friends. His magical friends. Harry adjusted his black rimmed glasses and fought the urge to pull his wand from his jeans pocket. How fun it would be to light Aunt Petunia's prized flower garden on fire.

            But a decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry prevented Harry from doing the one thing he prided himself on doing well; magic. Harry James Potter was a wizard and for the last five years had been attending, to the great dismay of his uncle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry yearned more everyday to return to the place where he belonged. _But no I'm stuck here in the middle of Muggleville._

            A screech from his right made him jump and nearly fall off the roof. Catching his glasses before they fell to the yard below, he turned face to face with a small twittering owl. "Pigwidgeon!" he exclaimed so excitedly he forgot about almost falling. Pigwidgeon hopped around excitedly on the roof beside him twittering proudly. Harry reached down and untied the small piece of parchment tied to Pigwidgeon's leg. _Ron, please be good news._

As famous as Harry Potter was in the wizarding community he only truly enjoyed the company of his two best friends; Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. At this point Harry would have given just about anything to be at the Weasley's house in the burrow. He unfurled the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_            Sorry that it's taken me so long to write to you. Me and my mum were figuring out how- Ok Hermione says I have to put my mum and I were trying to figure out arrangements so you could come stay with us for the rest of the summer. Hermione got here last night and we're coming tomorrow at six to pick you up so BE READY!_

_            Also some of the Order is coming to dinner on Saturday so mum says to bring something nice to wear. She says even Dumbledore might stop by! Ok well Pigwidgeon is putting up a fuss to go so I'll cut it short. See you tomorrow mate._

_Ron_

Harry clutched the parchment hard and read it over and over again. He was so happy he wanted to jump for joy as a wave of relief swept over him. He would be joining his friends for the summer after all. Nothing mattered anymore, not Dudley's games of beat-up Harry, the growing pains he'd been experiencing every night, or even the fact that a dark lord had once again risen and was out for his blood, nothing could put a damper on his day.

            Climbing back down the terrace he held the twittering Pigwidgeon deftly in one hand. "Quiet Pig, we don't want Uncle Vernon to hear you," he said slipping quietly into the house. Not seeing Uncle Vernon anywhere he crept upstairs and into his room.

            "Go on now Pig, drink up." Hedwig stuck her head up at Pigwidgeon as the small owl began to drink from Hedwig's bowl. Hedwig turned to pretend Pigwidgeon wasn't there as Harry set about packing. This task proved easier than ever since Uncle Vernon had allowed him to keep all his things in his room this summer, instead of locking them up in the closet beneath the stairs.

            Admiring the sleek finish on his Firebolt, the fastest racing broom in the world and Harry's pride and joy, he wrapped it in a thin black cloth and sat it beside the trunk. "There that's about everything." He said quietly to himself as he scanned the room for anything he might have forgotten. As he tossed one more sweater over his dress robes he for the first time realized how sad it was he could fit all of his most precious belongings into one trunk. But then again he hadn't lived the perfect life so he closed the trunk, content with the things that he did have.

            With the trunk set securely at the foot of his bed, he let Pigwidgeon out the window and then nestled himself cozily on the top of his bed. Harry laid his glasses on the small table beside the bed and closed his eyes, thinking only of having fun at The Burrow. Playing Quidditch with Weasley brothers, Wizarding Chess against Ron, tricking Hermione into eating a dung flavored bean telling her it was chocolate, all of Harry's favorite things to do. Maybe he'd even get to see Bill and Charlie, and listen to stories of some of the exciting adventures they'd had. With this in mind Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in months.

            "What are you doing?" yelled Ron as he floated transfixed in front of a large hoop that had been hung from a tree.

            "I'm getting to it!" Hermione said through clenched teeth as she darted to and fro in front of Ron. Harry looked down from high above and saw her swishing back and forth holding a quaffle tightly in her hands. _What's she doing? She doesn't play Quidditch. She's not even really that good at flying._ He decided not to put too much thought into it and returned to looking for the tiny snitch. Flying around the makeshift field in circles opposite Ginny was getting tiring. Had he been here all day? They didn't even have any bludgers out. What kind quidditch game was this?

            Catching the quaffle Ron showed it off to Hermione proudly. Fred and George laughed heartily as they floated over near Ron. Hermione muttered under her breath looking disheartened. Ron reeled back and tossed the quaffle as high and far as he could. Hermione darted after it at a determined pace.

            Harry pulled up next to her as she caught the quaffle. She looked away from him and hid her face behind her mousy hair. Harry put a hand on her back "Don't let them get to you Hermione, you'll get it next time," he said reassuringly patting her softly. 

            "I'm really poor at this aren't I?" she said turning to him. He looked at her confused. It wasn't Hermione at all but rather Cho Chang. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around again. As he looked up he was hit in the eye with pink confetti and was forced to blink "Harry are you even listening to me?" Cho snorted.

            Madam Puddifoot walked up carrying two small saucers. Harry blinked again. "Cho what are you talking about? Why are we in Madam Puddifoot's again?" He looked around frantically to see the entire café empty except for Cho, Madam Puddifoot, and himself.

            "You asked me here Harry. You're not going," her voice became deeper and harsher, "to meet that Mudblood are you Potter?" Harry saw that under Cho's dark hair was a small conniving smile.

            "Malfoy!?" Harry said in astonishment. He almost knocked his chair over as he bolted to his feet, reaching for his wand. "This is the last straw Malfoy! Stupefy!" Harry pointed the wand across the table at Malfoy. To Harry's dismay nothing happened. He swished the wand again, "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

            "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. His chest burned for air as he gasped trying to get more. He stopped flailing and opened his eyes. Panting and drenched in sweat he stared up at a round pudgy face and small blue eyes.

            "There needs to be a better word for weird." Dudley said staring down at him. "Dad says you're causing such a ruckus that he can't eat his breakfast properly." He walloped Harry on the arm hard enough to make him groan in pain. "Keep quiet from now on." At this Dudley waddled out of the room shutting the door tightly behind him.

            Sitting up on the edge of his bed, he fumbled for his glasses. As he put them on the bed he'd decimated in the night came into focus. _Wow what a strange dream._ But it didn't matter because today Harry was going to The Burrow and nobody was going to stop him. Picking up the letter from Ron he flung open his door and marched downstairs. "Uncle Vernon," he started determinedly but was cut off by Uncle Vernon's crisp voice.

            "BOY!" he shouted, flinging down his paper. "FIRST IT'S INCESSANT SCREAMING! NOW IT'S INTOLERABLE TALKING!" he fumed at Harry.

            "Tonight!" Harry took a harsh tone of his own, "I'm leaving this house, and I'm going to stay with the Weasleys!" he took a step away from Uncle Vernon as he rose to his feet. Harry had grown into his own over the past few years and Uncle Vernon no longer loomed over him. Now Harry came face to face with his chubby neck, and he stared at it ready to fight Uncle Vernon if he said no.

            "So be it boy," he said sitting back down. Harry coughed a little at this surprise of a response. "As much as I love trying to raise you into a model citizen," _as much as you like yelling and bossing me around_ Harry thought, "There is nothing I could appreciate more than getting rid of you. But be warned boy," he pointed a long chubby finger right at Harry's nose, and Harry went cross-eyed. "If those Weasels come into my house and destroy it again, there will be hell to pay."

            "Weasleys," Harry corrected him. But he didn't want to pester Uncle Vernon further in fear that he might change his mind. "I'll make sure they come to the front door, and don't worry they won't be there long." He added at a sideways glance from Uncle Vernon. Not bothering to stay for breakfast Harry dashed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs as quick as he could.

            Shutting the door tightly behind him he slid to the floor and smiled widely. It had gone better than he could have asked for. He couldn't stop smiling as he took the liberty of hauling his trunk and broom downstairs by the door, so when the Weasleys came he could escape as soon as possible. He fed Hedwig a few owl snacks and quickly munched down a left over pumpkin pasty he'd had since his last visit to the town of Hogsmeade.

            The day seemed to drag on forever for Harry. Every chore Aunt Petunia gave him took three times as long to accomplish, and six o'clock felt as if it would never roll around. Harry decided he must have looked over his chocolate frog card collection at least a hundred times by the time he heard the doorbell ring at a quarter to six. Harry leapt from the floor and made a mad dash downstairs only to reach the door slightly behind Uncle Vernon.

            "How do you do sir!" said Mr. Weasley in his bolstering voice, as he took Uncle Vernon by the hand and shook it so hard that Harry swore he saw Uncle Vernon's eyes pop a bit out of their sockets. Hermione was half hidden behind Mr. Weasley and mouthed a _Hi Harry_ to him as she tried to peek inside the house. Harry could barely see Ron standing on the walkway looking up at the sky.  "I'm sorry but we can't stay long. Mrs. Weasley is preparing dinner and she gets very upset if we're not home for it."

            "What a pity," said Uncle Vernon as dryly as he could. "The boy is ready," and without another word he hurled Harry, his trunk, and Hedwig's cage outside the door. It happened so fast that only the click of the lock behind Harry made him realize he was now outside.

            "Harry my boy!" Mr. Weasley said patting him on the shoulder, "Glad you could come. We love having you." He picked up Harry's trunk and started over toward an old, large, white, car that was rusting on the side. Harry turned just in time to wrap his arms around Hermione as she embraced him excitedly.

            "Oh Harry! We're so glad you could come." Hermione stopped hugging him and put her hands behind her back. She gave him a sly little smile and looked as if she really wanted to tell him something. She sort of scratched her foot on the stone beneath her.

            "She's been dying to tell everyone," Ron said walking up behind Hermione.

            "Guess what!" Hermione burst.

            "What?" Harry asked. He could see Ron roll his eyes behind Hermione.

            "My parents are letting me get my Drivers License!" Hermione proudly held out a small laminated permit card. Harry took it and looked at down at the picture that he thought truly didn't do Hermione justice. She snatched it back from him "Hey that has personal information on it!" Putting her hands firmly on her hips she stared at Harry and Ron. "Well are we going or are we going to stand around all day?"

            Harry and Ron lagged a good ways behind Hermione as she walked towards the old rusted car. Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry "If we um – don't make it home," he gulped at this, "it was nice knowing you mate."

            "Oh she can't be that bad can she?"

            Ten minutes later Harry was wishing he hadn't said that. Although Hermione had read the driver's manual twice thoroughly and received perfect marks on the written test, her actual driving didn't follow suit. At the rate they were going, Harry wondered how they ever managed to get into Surrey and find Privet Drive.

            Mr. Weasley apparently had no notion that Hermione was doing poorly and continued to barrage her with question after question of how the old Muggle car worked. He looked so positively delighted that Harry thought he might squeal at any moment. Harry leaned forward between the seats and turned to Hermione.

            "Aren't you supposed to err – stop at the stop sign Hermione?"

            "I am Harry, be patient." She responded not taking her eyes from the road. Harry leaned back again and looked out the window. Noticing they had stopped in the middle of the intersection he gave a small gulp of his own as Ron had done earlier.

            Ron leaned over to Harry as the car started accelerating again, "If you don't survive this can I have your Firebolt?" Harry snickered just loudly enough at this that he accidentally got Hermione's attention.

            "If you don't like the way I'm driving you two, you can just come up here and drive yourselves!"

            "I think she's doing a fantastic job," said Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ron both looked out their respective window. Not wanting to upset her any further neither of them said another word the rest of the trip.

            Much to the amazement and delight of both Harry and Ron they pulled up next to The Burrow in one piece. Harry opened his door and had barely gotten to his feet when Mrs. Weasley had him in a bear hug.

            "Oh Harry, look how you've grown!" she said giving him a pat on the head.

            "Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said happily trying to get some air. She let go of him and looked at her husband.

            "So Arthur, how did Hermione do? You all appear to be safe, I was so worried." She gave Mr. Weasley a quick peck on the cheek.

            "She did absolutely wonderful Molly. I couldn't have done better myself!" he beamed at Hermione who smiled brightly back at him.

            "Thank you for letting me drive Mr. Weasley. My parents were skeptical at first to let me drive, but I convinced them and now I can tell them how great I did." She said walking over beside Harry. Harry smiled at her. That answered his question of how on earth her parents ever let her drive on her own, although he guessed she did an awful lot of "convincing".

            Hermione opened the trunk and Ron helped Harry drag his things inside the house. "You're staying in my room again, mate. I got a Chudley Cannon robe from Fred and George as a present, seeing as how they're doing so well with the store and partly because I'm friends with you. They got you one too for you as an early birthday present." Harry smiled as Ron went on and on about the Chudley Cannons and how well they were doing this season. As he climbed the stairs to Ron's room Harry knew already this was going to be a great summer.


	2. Siriusly One Less for Dinner

Chapter 2: Siriusly, One Less for Dinner

            Harry awoke early Saturday morning but his body refused to get out of bed. How good it felt to him to lay there knowing that there was nothing bad awaiting him when he stepped out of the room. No Dudley, no Aunt Petunia, and best of all no Uncle Vernon. He rolled his head over in the direction of Ron's snoring to see his redheaded friend drooling.

            Flinging the covers off Harry forced himself to sit up. He scratched the back of his head, and feeling a small gurgling deep in his stomach, decided to head downstairs to see if anyone was making breakfast. Creeping quietly past Ron he took care not to make too much noise opening the door and slipping into the hall.

            Harry made his way quietly down seven flights of stairs to see a disheveled Ginny setting a large breakfast table. Not noticing him she laid down the last spoon and slumped half-awake back to the kitchen. Harry pulled out a chair and settled down cozily into it, as Ginny walked back into the living room.

            "Oh my god!" Ginny jumped so much from fright she almost dropped the stack of plates she was carrying. Clearing her throat and regaining her composure she looked at down at him, "You're up bright and early."

            "You're one to talk. Sorry I gave you a fright."

            "Oh no it's ok." She set down the stack of plates and started to pat her hair down a little ashamed of her appearance. "Mum and I were just making breakfast for everyone. Hungry?" She began to set the plates out. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen with a large bowl full of scrambled eggs.

            "Oh Harry good morning. How'd you sleep dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned him. She sat the bowl of eggs down and walked over to the stairs.

            "Oh just fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you again for letting me stay here with you."

            "Think nothing of it Harry." She turned to face up the stairs, "RON, FRED, GEORGE, GINNY!"

            "I'm right here mum," Ginny replied shortly.

            "Oh, oh yes you are. Sorry. Why don't you run up and tell Hermione that breakfast is ready too." Ginny hustled off up stairs and Mrs. Weasley took a chair next to Harry. "I suppose Ron told you that some of the Order is coming tonight for dinner?"

            Harry stopped scooping eggs onto his plate and looked at her. "Oh yes he did mention that. He said even Dumbledore might stop by."

            "Yes, yes if time permits him too. He's been very busy lately now that you-know-who is back. That is why everyone is coming to dinner tonight, we're going to hear the latest and find out just exactly what Dumbledore wants from us all." She stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I know it's hard dear, missing your godfather and all. But know that we're here for you." She slid her hand slowly off his shoulder and returned to the kitchen.

            Harry's throat rose a little. He'd put Sirius's death so deep inside himself that he'd almost forgotten about it. It was the only way he knew how to deal with the great feeling of emptiness and loneliness that accompanied his thoughts of Sirius. Now Dumbledore was going to telling everyone what he expected from them. Harry knew that his job wasn't going to be pleasant, what with his having to fulfill the prophecy he knew must be true.

            Could he do it? When the time came could he face Voldemort, and worse yet without Sirius…could he do it alone? Then there was seeing the members of the Order of the Phoenix again tonight. Harry had been so excited about it, it never occurred to him that it would bring back all these feelings for his lost godfather. Now he was having second thoughts about dinner tonight, and if he even wanted to be there for it.

            "You're up bright and early," Ron said drearily slipping into the seat next to Harry. Ron's words shocked Harry out of his pondering.

            "Oh! Huh? Oh morning Ron. Yeah so I've been told." As Ron began to sweep eggs and bacon on to his plate Harry simply stared at his. He didn't feel much like eating anymore. He wanted to be alone, to be able to think, to sort out his feelings.  If he was in fact going to meet the Order tonight he'd have to make sure he wasn't going to start bursting out in tears at not seeing Sirius. Harry stood up.

            "Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked pulling a piece of bacon apart.

            "No, I don't feel real well. I'm going to get some air," Harry said opening the door.

            "Ok but where," but Harry had already left the house before Ron could get anymore of his sentence out.

            Harry perched himself on a low-branch of a nearby tree. Holding tight to the branch he stared off into the field that lay opposite the Burrow. _What am I going to do _he thought as he buried his face in his hands. _I can't do this. I'm not powerful enough to face Voldemort. I'm not even strong enough to face the Order tonight. _A loud purring from below enticed him to peek down through his fingers.

            Hermione, clutching Crookshanks tightly in one arm was trying to climb the tree up to Harry. Slowly but surely she made her way one handed up to where Harry sat. Making sure the branch was sturdy, she sat down beside him.

            "What are you doing Hermione?"

            "I should very well ask you the same thing." She sat petting Crookshanks softly who purred in her lap. Harry noticed that the letters S.P.E.W. had been sewn into Crookshank's collar. "Why aren't you in eating breakfast? Everyone is worried about you."

            "I'm fine really," Harry muttered. But he wasn't fine and they both knew it.

            "Harry come on if you're not going to come in at least tell me what's troubling you." She pushed some of her bushy hair out of her face and looked at him. Harry still stared at the ground.

            "I guess – er – it's about the Order coming tonight."

            "You miss Sirius don't you?"

            "Wouldn't you?" Harry looked over at her. "I'm all alone now Hermione."

            Hermione frowned and looked down at Crookshanks. "You've got us Harry." She didn't look back at him.

            "Oh, no, no that's not what I meant." Harry realizing his mistake made to correct it. "Of course I have you, and Ron, and all the Weasleys. You guys are the only thing that keeps me going. You're my only friends. I just meant family wise. I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean what I said.

            "I know," she looked back at him and smiled. "I know Harry." Letting go of Crookshanks she wrapped her arms around him and held him in a hug. Hugging back Harry was relieved he hadn't upset her. "I know what will make you feel better. Why don't you go play quidditch with Ron. It'll be fun, come on."

            "Brilliant." Harry replied and followed her closely down the tree. He felt much better as his feet hit solid ground. He wasn't sure why, but he was glad that at least Hermione always understood him. He would be able to face the Order tonight after all.

            Ron was coming out of the broomshed when Harry and Hermione walked up. "There you are mate, where have you been?"

            "Harry was just feeling a little lonely that's all." Hermione smiled at him, "He just needed reminding that we're all here for him."

            "Of course we are. Lonely, take a brother or two of mine you'll never be lonely." The three of them laughed and Ron handed Harry his Firebolt. "I brought it down from upstairs. Up for a game?"

            "You bet." Harry replied switching his Firebolt to his other hand. Fred, George, and Ginny all came out of the broomshed with their respective brooms.

            "Ready for a whoopin' Potter?" Fred asked, patting Harry playfully on the back.

            "You're no match for a Potter, Weasley!" Harry joked back. They all giggled and Ron stepped in to the center of the group.

            "Ok Harry you'll fly opposite Ginny as seeker. Fred and George," Ron looked at them and they held up their beater's bats in unison. "We don't have enough people to use bludgers guys come on." Fred and George tossed their bats back into the shed a little disappointed..

            "I'll keep opposite you Ron," said Fred mounting his broom. "It's not like I could do much worse."

            "Hey! I've gotten better. So that leaves George to play chaser. Hmm we're still a person short and Bill and Charlie won't be home until later. Oh well I guess George can you play all time chaser?"

            "Can I try?" came a tiny voice from behind everyone. They turned to see Hermione, who'd been shoved to the back of the group, looking at them wide eyed.

            "But, Hermione," interjected Ron. "You don't play quidditch. Besides we've all seen you on a broom…" he trailed off.

            "We're a player short," Harry said. "Why not let her try? What's the worse that could happen? We don't have any bludgers out I say we let her play chaser." Hermione looked hopeful from behind them.

            "Ok then. Hermione there's an extra broom in the shed you can use that. All right guys here we go." Ron mounted his broom and hovered up. They all flew (Hermione lagging behind) to a make shift quidditch pitch they'd made out of an old field. Ron, George and Ginny lined up behind one side of the starting circle.

            Harry leaned over to Hermione when they had lined up too. "Ron's not too good to his left." And gave her a small pat of encouragement.

            When Ginny dropped the old quaffle between them George nabbed it squarely out of the air before Hermione even realized what was going on. Ron and Fred took their places at opposite ends of the pitch as Harry and Ginny rose above the action to start looking for the snitch.

            _I hope she's better than she was in my dream _Harry thought as he kept his eyes pinned on Hermione. She trailed behind George pitifully slow and before anyone could stop him he had scored. Fred muttered a swear word under his breath and tossed the quaffle to Hermione.

            Clutching the quaffle tightly under her arm, both hands locked onto the broom handle, Hermione started up field. George flew a few feet away not attempting to steal it from her, giving her a chance.

            "Come on, score on us!" Ron taunted. When she was in throwing distance she immediately took the quaffle and tossed it as hard as she could toward the center hoop. Ron caught it easily, but even if he hadn't the quaffle would have missed the target anyway.

            Ginny floated over to Harry. "Seen the snitch yet?"

            Harry looked over to her, "Like I'm going to tell you.

            "She's really doing poor isn't she?"

            "Oh I don't know Ginny. This is her first time after all. Give her a chance." The game continued on for another half-hour in which Hermione didn't score a single point. After her tenth miss in a row she floated dejectedly up to Harry, not even bothering to chase George who was already halfway down the field.

            "You're not really poor at this." Harry smiled at her.

            "How did you know what I was going to say?" She looked at him oddly.

            "Just call it a hunch. This time fake like you're going to toss it left, then toss it right. Ron is horrid at making moves to his left. Trust me try it."

            "Ok I'll try. But I'm not promising anything." She flew down to Fred who handed her the quaffle and wished her good luck. She made her way down field easily again as George still wasn't trying to stop her. When she came within range of the goal she came to a stop.

            Harry urged her on in his mind as she did just as he instructed. When the quaffle passed through the right hoop she threw her arms up in celebration. Everyone but Ron flew to congratulate her, who joined after he'd retrieved the quaffle.

            "Nice one Hermione. Won't happen again though," Ron smiled as he gave her a big hug.

            "Thanks Ron." Hermione looked around at everyone. "So you think I'm ready to try out for the team?" She waited for a reply, but when she didn't get one smirked, "I'm kidding. I'd never play this for real if you freed every house elf in existence."

            "CHILDREN!" Mrs. Weasley called from the front door. "HURRY UP AND COME CLEAN YOURSELVES. PEOPLE ARE COMING LATER, YOU DON'T WANT TO SMELL LIKE DUNGBOMBS DO YOU!?" the screen door slammed shut behind her.

            "I don't know what mum is on about," Fred said as they flew back to the ground. "Ginny always smells like dungbombs." Ginny shot him a nasty look as they tucked all their brooms away back into the shed.

            Harry sat next to Ron at the table, facing the front door. _Any moment the Order will be here. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this _he kept repeating over and over to himself.

            "I certainly hope Moody doesn't use that eye of his on me." Ron shuddered as he said this. "It gives me the creeps that thing does." There was a large crackling sound from the kitchen and a high pitched scream from Mrs. Weasley.

            "SORRY MUM!" came the voice of Bill Weasley from the kitchen.

            "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Bill hustled out of the kitchen wearing handsome green dress robes. He scuttled over to Harry and Ron.

            "Harry," he gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, "Nice to see you again. Still playing seeker I suppose. Oh Ron, don't get on mum's bad side tonight. She's in one of her "I'll blow up and destroy things" moods." He took the seat opposite Ron and waited. Charlie appeared a few minutes later and took up a conversation with Bill.

            Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen to greet Mr. Weasley as he apparated in. "Oh honey you're just in time. People will be showing up any minute and dinner is almost ready." She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

            "Wonderful Molly! Is everyone ready?" He looked around the table. "Where are Fred and George? The girls?" As he said this Hermione and Ginny came traipsing down the stairs. Ron went wide eyed at Hermione who apparently had used another jar of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion on her hair. It bounced and shined as she stepped off the stairs.

            Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Nice."

            Harry smiled at this opportunity. "Ron that's your sister!"

            "You know what I meant," Ron whispered loudly and sat back straight in his chair. Harry smiled at his joke, even though he did know what Ron meant. The Hermione Granger who just walked down the stairs definitely did not look the same as the girl he had known on the Hogwarts Express six years ago. Harry might even say she looked beautiful.

            A loud knock at the door made everyone jump. "Someone's at the door!" George notified everyone. Harry looked behind him to see Fred and George who had mysteriously appeared in the room. As Mr. Weasley opened the door everyone got up to greet the guest.

            "Remus, hello come in, come in." said Mr. Weasley opening the door for the lead member. Lupin stepped into the house greeting Mr. Weasley and looking as weary as ever. When he was done saying hello to Mr. Weasley he turned to Harry.

            "Harry. How are you these days?"

            "Oh fine. How are you doing Lupin?"

            Lupin took Harry's hand and shook it. "Oh I've seen better days. And it looks like I may not see them again for awhile." He handed Harry a chocolate frog, "Tell me Harry where is Molly, I must say hi."

            "Oh I think she's in the kitchen and thank you," Harry pocketed the chocolate frog card. He heard Lupin say something to Mr. Weasley about Mundungus having better things to do but Harry didn't catch anymore of what he said. When he turned back to the door he was face to face with a black tail-coat. He looked up into the distorted face of Mad-eye Moody. "Oh," Harry gulped even though he couldn't see Moody's magical eye from under the top hat he was wearing. "Hello sir. How are you?"

            "Just fine Harry." He handed Harry his tail coat and top hat. In his deep scowl of a voice he added, "Keeping a constant vigilance Harry?"

            "As ever sir." Harry said as he handed the coat and top hat to Ginny. When Harry saw Moody's magical eye spinning from person to person he gulped, wishing that Moody had left the top hat on. Harry thought he should be used to the eye by now, but he still couldn't get over how creepy it was. He didn't have much time to think about it though because his vision was soon clouded in a rain of turquoise.

            Long hair had covered all of Harry's vision as he felt himself being embraced. "Harry you've grown up so much!" said a high pitched sweet voice.

            "HI TONKS!" Harry couldn't help but let his voice squeak as she was squeezing him so tight. When she let go Harry looked up at her. Her hair was a brilliant turquoise and was down to her bum. She no longer looked like a punk rock star but wore a white blouse and a long skirt that made her look rather pretty.

            "How are you?" she asked. She handed her purse to Mr. Weasley. "I had a bet with Lupin on how much you'd grown Harry." She turned to the kitchen. "Time to pay up Remus!" she giggled and strolled off toward the kitchen to say hello to the rest of the family.

            The night wore on more pleasantly than Harry had expected. More do to the fact that nothing of a serious nature was brought up over dinner, and what conversation there was mostly consisted of jokes and good old-fashioned stories. Mrs. Weasleys cooking had been delicious and Harry was forced to take two tarts for dessert.

            The girls and Tonks were busy having a conversation of their own after dinner, and Fred and George had taken up to showing Lupin they're newest invention.

            "We like to call them Colorblast Sweets," George showed off a small piece of purple toffee. "Just insert like so," He pushed the sweet into Fred's mouth, "chew and voila!" As Fred chewed on the piece of candy his face turned from flesh color to a bright hue of purple.

            "The effects will only last twenty minutes so far. We're trying to get them up to an hour." Said the purple faced Fred.

            "That has got to be the oddest thing I've ever seen. I'm sure you'll sell a ton," said Lupin. Mr. Weasley agreed and they continued on about how the wizarding wheezes business was going.

            Harry settled back into a large comfy armchair. Ron was cross legged on the floor beside him staring intently at something. "What're you looking at?" Harry asked him. Ron looked up.

            "Oh, uh, nothing." He looked down at the floor.

            "Nothing sure looked like something, come on-" but a loud knock at the door stopped Harry mid sentence. Mr. Weasley got up and opened the door. A tall slim man in deep blue and silver robes stood firmly fixed in the doorway.

            "I," said Dumbledore noticing the small pile of dessert pastries on the table, "do hope Molly has saved me a Lemon Drop or two." He smiled and stepped inside the house.

            "Of course," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone got up and greeted Dumbledore, and laughed heartily when he told a joke that Harry didn't get. He didn't feel so bad though when Ron didn't laugh either, and took his place back in the armchair. Harry continued talking and enjoying himself well into the night.

            "I would now like to ask," Dumbledore stood up and addressed the entire room, "the children to please leave the room. There are matters that need to be discussed that are much of an adult matter."

            All the children groaned but didn't argue. Even Fred and George didn't want to put up a fight with Dumbledore. Harry followed Ron up to his room.

            "What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked. Hermione walked up behind them.

            "Voldemort I'd suppose," she said stopping and waiting for Ron to go in. Ron stopped turning the handle and winced. "Oh honestly Ron it's not like he's going to just appear out of thin air when I say it."

            "You never know," Ron said under his breath as he opened the door. Harry and Ron both crashed out on their beds as Hermione took a seat in a small wooden chair.

            "I wonder why we can't hear?" said Harry. "I mean we already know enough. What's it going to hurt?"

            "Perhaps he's going to talk to us later." Hermione replied.

            "I certainly hope so. I don't like the thought of someone out for my blood and I don't know what he's up too."

            "You shouldn't say things like that Harry. You'll be fine. Remember you've got all of Dumbledore's Army behind you."

            "Yeah, meetings will be great next year now that Umbridge is gone." Harry smiled at the thought. He noticed Ron hadn't been talking, and was once again in some sort of dazed stare. Not wanting to embarrass Ron or anything he quickly thought of something to say. "Uh…excellent dinner tonight. Your mum's a real cook Ron."

            "Huh," Ron looked shocked, "oh yeah, yeah he is."

            "He is, is he?" Harry laughed. His attempt to draw Ron out of his daze had only proved he was actually in one. Harry was thankful that Hermione was bright enough not to say anything. 

            "I know you haven't been practicing Occlumency Harry like you should have. So if Dumbledore ask you should apologize and promise to start on it again." Hermione stood up and stretched as Dumbledore entered the doorway.

            "Mr. Weasley, you do keep a very cleanly room if I do say so myself. Might I have a word with Harry alone for a moment?" Dumbledore smiled down over his half-moon spectacles.

            "Sure thing Professor," Hermione said getting up. "Come Ron let's let them talk." Ron stopped and faced Dumbledore before he left the room.

            "Say Professor, do you think you could tell my mum about my clean room?" but before Ron got a reply Hermione grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the hall.

            Dumbledore walked quietly over to the bed and sat beside Harry. "How are you doing my boy?"

            Harry couldn't make eye contact with Dumbledore. "Not good Professor. Not having Sirius has been hard on me. I thought I'd put it away so deep I could forget about it but tonight made me think twice. I don't know if I'd have been able to face anyone tonight if Hermione hadn't helped me out. Plus without him I don't feel strong anymore. I don't know if I can face Voldemort." Harry looked at Dumbledore's crooked nose. "What's happening with Voldemort?"

            Dumbledore patted Harry's knee and sighed. "Voldemort has been keeping oddly quiet these past few months. I'm afraid we don't know anymore than we did. As for Sirius's death you must remember that he will always be with you Harry. In here" he put an old boney finger up to Harry's chest. "You have power in your friends Harry. Always remember that you are never alone." Dumbledore smiled and withdrew his finger. "I have much planned for this year at Hogwarts for you Harry. I wish to see you in my office when you arrive at the beginning of term." He stood up. "I know it will be hard to visit an old man like myself what with studying, Voldemort, and those dreadful things we refer to as girls but do Harry, do come and see me." He smiled and headed toward the door. "Hopefully Mr. Potter we can keep you out of trouble this year."


	3. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Authors Note: Ok I took me awhile to get this chapter up. Sorry I've been busy lately. I know there are a lot of tiny typos here and there but please forgive them, I'll fix them when I edit it later. Also since many people have requested that I continue writing funny stories, since I finished Harry Potter and the Shoddy Workmanship of EA I will be writing another funny story, hopefully that will be posted soon. Please Read and review.

Chapter 3: Girl Talk

            It since had past that everyone had left the Weasley's. After a round of hearty goodbyes Harry and Ron concluded to make an early night of it. So after saying goodnight to everyone they trekked up the stairs to Ron's room and dressed in nightwear. Harry slipped into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck, staring restlessly at the ceiling.

            "Night Harry," Ron said crawling into his own bed.

            "Night Ron," Harry replied. Ron snuffed out the candle on his desk and they were left in complete darkness. Ron rustled in his bed for a moment and then fell silent. Harry lay in bed barely blinking, unable to sleep. After a few minutes of silence Ron let out a sigh.

            "So, uh- you talked to Cho lately Harry?" Ron's voice filled the darkness. Harry blinked. What an odd question to come from Ron.

            "No. You know as well as I do she's going out with that Corner guy. It doesn't matter though. I'm a little fed up with Cho actually; we've had so many rows I really could do with never seeing her again."

            "Oh I'm sorry. So er-do you like anyone else?" Ron sort of stammered as he said this. Harry still gazed fixedly at the ceiling. He and Ron never talked about girls. It was just something they didn't do. They'd talked about quidditch, and cards, and school but never about girls before. Harry knew perfectly well why they didn't talk about girls. Her name was Hermione Granger.

            "Yes Ron," Harry rolled on his side to face Ron. "I'm madly in love with you. Please, have my children." Harry snickered as the last words escaped his mouth. He thought maybe if he joked with Ron he could avoid talking about the subject. He didn't want to talk about Cho or any other girl for that matter. He also wanted to stay out of Ron's personal affairs if he could. It wasn't that he didn't care about Ron, but Harry felt if they got into a sensitive area, things might get messy.

            "Oh yeah real funny." Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm serious though Harry, do you fancy anyone else?" Ron fiddled with the top of his sheet to give himself something to do. The silence was so intense it was almost deafening. It was only broken by a fluttering of Pigwidgeon's wing. Neither one dared to say another word.

            "Because you know if you don't," Ron faltered at these words. "I uh…"

            "I'm not going out with Ginny." Harry sputtered out breaking Ron's sentence. The awkward silence was back with a vengeance. Even Pigwidgeon and Hedwig seemed to freeze at what Harry had just said. Everyone in the room was surprised, but none more so than Harry himself. _Way to be blunt Harry. God you're thick._

            "She's a really nice girl Harry. I mean think about it." Ron was still trying to defend his baby sister. Harry knew a relationship with Ginny would never work. She was more like a sister to him than anything else. He didn't even know her that well, aside from the times they'd talked last year. Plus Ginny had just gotten over her shyness around him. She'd already had a boyfriend or two, not that Ron approved of any of them.

            "It's not that Ron. I know Ginny's a nice girl. I love Ginny I really do it's just," he stumbled for words.

            "Don't worry about it mate," Ron answered straight. "I was just hoping you know. Maybe you and she would hit it off. You are my best friend Harry, it'd be cool you know?"

            "I know what you mean Ron. But thanks for understanding. You know you are taking this rather well. You sure there isn't something else on your mind?" Harry didn't want to talk about what was on Ron's mind. There were bigger things that had been digging at Harry other than girls. Voldemort was out and could go rampaging any minute. His predestined showdown with the dark lord. Even his meeting with Dumbledore about who knows what was swimming through Harry's mind. Fishing something out of Ron was only a desperate attempt to end an uncomfortable conversation about Ginny, even if Ron had taken it well.

            "I think I need a girlfriend," Ron muttered at the ceiling. The words didn't quite register with Harry he was so deep in thought.

            "What?" Harry asked less in astonishment and more to regain his bearing on the conversation.

            "I think I need a girlfriend," Ron choked out the words as if each one was burning his throat.

            "Why do you think that?"

            "Bill and Charlie both had one. Even Percy had one. I just think it'd be nice."

            "Do you fancy anyone?" Harry asked. The silence attacked the room with ferocity again. 

            "Er-"was the best reply Ron could get out. Harry didn't need Ron to say anything. Watching him over the years, and just this night told Harry everything he needed to know. His stomach sort of contracted. This was the last conversation he ever wanted to have with Ron. It was out in the open now though, and both of them lay in their beds thinking deeply.

            "You um-don't really need to say Ron. I'm pretty sure I know."

            "Oh thank Merlin. I thought I'd have to say it out loud." Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Harry smiled to himself. It was over. Now he could sleep and awake to Mrs. Weasley's buttered toast and delicious muffins and not have to worry about talking.

            "Reckon she fancies me Harry?" Ron had rolled over on his stomach and was leaning up on his elbows. He was talking faster and more excitedly now and was geared for conversation. Harry frowned. He would have to talk about it after all.

            "I don't know I really haven't thought about it."

            "I mean she seems too don't you think?"

            "I'm sure she does."

            "Oh, man I don't know what to do though." Ron buried his face in his pillow. "I really can't believe that I told you. I'm surprised you don't fancy her."

            "We are talking about Hermione right?" Harry knew they were but needed reassurance first. Ron sort of gurgled at the question.

            "Yeah," Ron was back to stammering. "I've thought about her a lot."

            It was going to be impossible to tell Ron the truth. Harry thought that Hermione would rather admit that Luna was right about Crumple Horned Snorkacks than go with Ron. She was his friend, but Harry had seem them argue. It wasn't a cute kind of arguing; it was annoying and drove him crazy. _Even if they did go out they wouldn't last a week before killing one another._

            "Ok I know there's Krum to contend with but I figure I've got a chance. I've known her a lot longer and she's a close friend of mine." Ron sounded gleeful. Readjusting his pillow he added, "I'm surprised you don't fancy her."

            "Me?" Harry smiled at the thought. Ron had asked the question twice and Harry had ignored it the first time. "No."  Hermione was definitely pretty; she'd grown into herself the last few years. In fact she was at least as pretty if not more so than Cho had been in Harry's eyes. But Hermione? Harry almost felt dirty thinking about it. She was his best friend and to think of her that way would violate the basis of their friendship. _Besides she likes Krum. Even in my wildest dreams I couldn't have Hermione. Best to just forget about it and let Ron take his chances_.

            The more Harry thought about this however, the less he liked it. Ron and Hermione being together would put a strain on all their friendships. Of course he'd want Ron to be happy as well as Hermione but he'd be miserable. He'd just be a third wheel then. It was just another reason he couldn't have Hermione even if he wanted her was knowing what it would do to Ron. The wind rustled the shutters of Ron's window.

            "That's a relief Harry. It'd be ok if you did though I'd understand. So what do you think I should do?"

            The bed Harry was laying in suddenly became very uncomfortable. The Weasley's house had never before been so uninviting, and Harry wished he were in his four-poster at Hogwarts instead of talking about this with Ron. There was no escaping the situation and Harry put Ron's friendship before his own selfish desire to keep his friends apart. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

            "ASK HER OUT!" Ron burst out so loudly it made Hedwig hoot in protest.

            "You're going to wake the whole house you know." Harry whispered as loud as he could back to Ron.

            "Oh sorry," Ron blushed for a moment. After a few moments of silence to make sure no one was going to come bashing down Ron's door demanding to know what the matter was, Ron continued. "Ask her out? Have you lost it! I think you've flipped a lid. I can't do that. You know how I am."

            "Unfortunately I do," Harry giggled.

            "I think I'll wait to see if she likes me for a bit longer. Maybe Hogwarts will have another ball I can ask her too."

            "Or to Hogsmeade with you. You think about it Ron, I'm tired."

            "Yeah me too. Night Harry,"

            "Night," Harry replied. The bespectacled boy rolled over to face the wall. He'd made it through the conversation and was still in one piece. As much as he prayed though Harry couldn't stop thinking about how unsettling it was going to be around Ron and Hermione now. Knowing one has feelings for the other and not knowing how the other feels. It was more than the exhausted Harry could take and he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

            The sun was warm and bright on Harry's back. He fiddled with the luscious green grass of the Hogwart's lawn in his left hand, as his right twisted through a large bushy clump of brown hair. The day was as marvelous as it could have been. The sun was high in the sky and students were playing in the grass and the water of the great lake. Everything was perfect to Harry as he lay, with his lips locked, on top of the most wonderful girl he'd ever known.

            Harry pushed up on his elbows, breaking the kiss, and smiled down. "So what class have we got next?" He raised an eyebrow.

            "Snogging 101," she grabbed his tie, "with Madam Granger." Hermione pulled on his tie and brought him back down face to face with her. Harry slid his lips across hers, moistening them on her saliva. She responded by taking his lower lip between hers and massaging it gently. Hermione murmured between their passionate exchange of kisses, "Oh Harry, I-"

Harry's eyes shot open hard. Ron was snoring lightly from the other side of the room and Harry didn't dare move. What had he just dreamed? _Surely I'm imagining things._ He'd never had a dream of kissing Hermione before. Ron gave a snort that made Harry jump in fright. It was still dark out and the house was silent.

            Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was hard to see without his glasses so he fumbled around the nightstand for them. His fingers glazed across their large frames and Harry quickly placed them on his nose. Everything came into focus. Hedwig "who'd" softly from her cage. Sweat dripped down Harry's forehead, and his lips were wet.

            The heat was almost unbearable. Harry shoved the covers off of himself and brought his knees up to his chest. He couldn't shake the image of the dream from his head. The soft grass, the warm spring day, Hermione's kiss, and what bothered Harry the most, how much he had enjoyed it. It was crazy for Harry to believe he had feelings for Hermione.

            "It was just a dream that's all," he whispered to himself. But the idea of how his dreams had an odd habit of coming true lingered in the back of his mind. "I've had loads of dreams that haven't come true," he whispered aloud again. He smiled as he remembered one in particular where Ron was wearing a green dress and kept asking everyone on the street to trade chocolate frog cards with him. Harry grinned, "I certainly hope that doesn't come true. Green doesn't do much for Ron."

            Laying his glasses neatly back on the nightstand he pulled up the covers again and laid back down. This was just going to be another night like any other, and in the morning everything was going to be exactly the same as it had been.

            Harry was jumbled on the cold stone floor in a heap. His glasses were broken and dangling from his face. The stone floor was cold beneath his fingertips and he wished with everything he could see. He raised the tip of his wand to his glasses and using everything he had left muttered, "Reparo."

            Harry could see the dark purple sky above him. Loud noises like the wind whipping through trees in a hurricane filled his ears as the clouds swirled in circles, setting the darkened sky ablaze. Everything was in shambles. Bricks, stone, shards of wood were lying everywhere around him, and only parts of walls remained standing. A small bowl went rolling by Harry. The Pensieve. Was this destruction, this rubble, Hogwarts? Harry's temples burst in pain.

            His shirt was covered in something sticky. Harry didn't dare look down. He knew what it was and it scared him. His shirt, tie, and robes were covered in it. The blood dripped from his fingertips too.

            But it wasn't his blood. Somehow, although he was unsure of why, Harry knew it wasn't his blood. Whose it was he had no idea. There was a crack of thunder that made Harry's scar sear with pain. Something rolled up against the hand he had pinned to the floor. It was a remembrall.

            The boy laid face down ten feet from Harry. His body was rigid and sprawled on the floor. It was Neville. Harry tried with all his strength to move his legs, to be able to go to Neville, to make sure he was ok. His legs were bricks as he tried to push from the ground. There was no way he was ever going to make it to Neville. A shrill laugh made Harry turn to his right.

            Voldemort's robes flowed in the gushing wind, giving his frail body an almost majestic appearance. He held a small crystal high into the air. The small blue sphere was unmistakable to Harry. It was just as thousands and thousands of others had been in the Department of Mysteries. It was a prophecy.

            "YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE POTTER!" Voldemort screamed to be heard through the rushing wind. He turned and tossed the prophecy into the darkened sky, over the walls of Hogwarts, into the abyss.

            "You killed my parents," Harry choked, "You killed Sirius. You've killed everyone I've ever cared about you filthy bastard!" The words fell out of his mouth and were lost in the wind. His lungs burned for air. Harry knew he couldn't stand up to Voldemort. Their wands wouldn't react this time. Voldemort would never be as folly as to use the same wand.

            "AND NOW I DESTROY YOU, BOY!" he pointed his wrist straight at the small heap of Harry's body on the floor. A thin, long, black wand protruded from his hand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a brilliant flash of green light. Harry couldn't blink. Everything went black.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley was slapping his face lightly to wake him. He awoke with such a start he began to scream. Mrs. Weasley jumped back in fright and almost knocked Mr. Weasley over.

            Bolting up he reached for his glasses. It was absolutely freezing now and Harry shivered as he adjusted his glasses. Every member of the Weasley family that still lived in the house was staring at Harry as if something was growing from his head. Hermione stood wrapped in a blue night robe at the foot of Harry's bed and she gave a small sigh of relief when he awoke.

            "What's going on?" Harry panted. Air seemed almost impossible to get.

            "You were screaming so loudly Harry, we thought someone must have been doing something absolutely horrid to you," Mrs. Weasley stood over Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Even through Harry's rapid gasp for air, he managed to blush.

            "I'm so sorry. Did I wake everyone? I didn't mean too it was just," he began to ramble. Words and apologies spewed from his mouth.

            "Harry, dear, don't worry about it. We're just relieved that you're safe is all." Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug and patted his cheek. "You go back to bed now, and come and wake us up if you need anything."

            "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry remained sitting as everyone filed out of the room. Fred and George kept poking one another and making silent screaming faces to amuse themselves.

            "Oh stop it you two!" Hermione scowled at them. "Go back to bed!" She shut the door behind Fred and turned to Harry and Ron. "So, what was it?"

            "What was it," Ron appeared shocked, "He woke up screaming is what happened!"

            "Of course I know he woke up screaming." Hermione made her way over and sat on the end of Harry's bed, keeping her robe closed tight. "I meant what did you dream about Harry? Was it Voldemort?" At Hermione's words Ron sucked in a bit too much air at one time and choked.

            "It was horrible," Harry looked back and forth between them. "Hogwarts was in shambles. Everything, everything was dark and there was this loud howling wind. I was covered in blood but it wasn't my blood. I think it might have been Neville's because he was laying face down a few feet away," Harry's stomach clenched at the thought of Neville's body. "Then Voldemort, he destroyed a prophecy and then, then" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

            "Shh, it's ok Harry," Hermione patted his leg reassuringly. "Tell me, does your scar hurt?"

            It didn't. In fact is was the only time Harry ever remembered his scar not burning after a nightmare of Voldemort. He rubbed it gently in his hands, "No it doesn't. I remember it hurting in the dream though. But it doesn't hurt now."

            "Maybe he didn't see your dream then," Ron said. Pigwidgeon hooted in agreement.

            "Ron's probably right. Harry I think you need to start practicing Occlumency again. It's important that you be able to block images like this from your head, not just for your own safety but everyone's. We don't want Voldemort (Ron grimaced) to be peeping into your mind. We'll start practicing tomorrow night."

            "Yeah ok," Harry agreed. Occlumency was definitely his least favorite subject to practice. It was painful, tiring, and involved people seeing things that Harry would prefer to keep to himself. A rush of wind entered the room chilling it even more. Ron pulled his covers up and huddled on his bed.

            "The most important thing now is for you to get some sleep. When we get the chance we'll send Dumbledore an owl," the look on Harry's face made her add sharply, "You're going to tell Dumbledore." It was more of an order than a request. "You've always kept things from Dumbledore and it's always put you in danger. So this time you're going to tell him." Harry nodded in agreement.

            Hermione got up and walked to the door. With her robe still clenched together tightly in one hand she swung it open. "Night boys" trailed into the room as the door shut with a click.

            "If you need anything," Ron's voice was half muffled against his pillow. "Just wake me up."

            "Thanks." Harry was thankful. Having his best friends and the Weasley family really made things a lot easier on him. Trying to imagine what things would have been like without them was impossible for Harry. Voldemort probably would have done him in a long time ago.

            Dew crisp air floated in through the window the following morning. It was a day like no other that summer. Birds were singing in the trees, the smell of warm bread drifting up through the house, in fact if it hadn't been for Mrs. Weasley yelling that breakfast was ready, Harry would have opted to stay in bed forever.

            Ron and Harry drudgingly dressed simultaneously. Neither one spoke as they pulled on whatever they had lying on top of their trunks. Mrs. Weasley yelled again and Ron made a quick jump at the door. Harry followed him silently down the stairs to find a bright-eyed Mr. Weasley reading The Daily Prophet.

            "Good morning boys! Did you get some good sleep?" He put the paper down. A picture of a goblin trying to fly a broom was on the front page. Harry watched as the small goblin jumped off the top of a house. The goblin and the broom smacked hard into the ground.

            "Yeah," said Harry smiling.

            "I hope you boys are hungry," Mrs. Weasley came walking in, a plate of stacked hotcakes in her hand. "I've made plenty so eat up." Ron and Harry both thanked her as they sat down.

            "Plan on winning the Qudditch cup this year?" Mr. Weasley added a few hotcakes to his plate.

            "Of course dad. Nobody can beat Gryffindor. Even with my abysmal Keeping abilities, it's hard to lose with Harry as seeker."

            "I'm not that good Ron."

            "You shouldn't say that. You know you are." Ron overdosed his hotcakes in syrup.

            "Well I'm proud of the lot of you. You've all accomplished so much. Much more than I ever did." Mr. Weasley gave a hearty laugh. The goblin on the front page jumped off the roof again and this time smashed through a window. "So what are the plans for today?"

            "Don now" Ron said through a mouth full of food.

            "Well you kids have fun, Merlin knows you deserve it." He took a final sip of his coffee and stood up. "Well I've got to be getting off to work now. Stay out of trouble you hear."

            The boys smiled at him and with a loud pop, he was gone. "Hey Harry, what do you want to do today?"

            "We could go gnome throwing again. I'd like to try to beat my old record."

            "I hope mum doesn't have any chores for us today. I really hate chores."

            "Who doesn't?" Harry cringed. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia used to give him the most horrible jobs imaginable. Scrubbing the gutter with a toothbrush, and moving ornamental rocks that Aunt Petunia had bought was just the beginning.

            "I hope the Cannons won their game last night. It would be-" Ron's jaw fell open. His eyes glazed over Harry's shoulder at the staircase. Harry put his fork down and turned to see what had got Ron's attention.

            Hermione stepped off the staircase and smiled at them. "Good morning," Harry choked as he saw her wearing the last thing he'd ever pictured Hermione wearing; a miniskirt. What was she thinking? Hermione was the type who despised girls that showed off their bodies like objects. Had someone else taken over her mind?

            Harry quickly turned back to Ron. "Don't say anything!" he whispered quickly. Ron gave a small movement of his mouth to show he understood.

            "I said good morning," she sat down at the head of the table, where Mr. Weasley had been sitting. Neither one of them looked straight at her.

            "Morning, Hermione. Sleep well?" Harry stammered out his words.

            "Sleep, yeah sleep." Ron had dropped his fork. They looked from back and forth from one another for a moment before quietly going back to their breakfast.

            "I suppose so. I didn't get much after you," she gave Harry a small smile, "woke up the entire house." Harry blushed too embarrassed to speak.

            The rest of the morning consisted everyone debating on what to do. A few rejected suggestions from Hermione led to sitting quietly in a lawn chair reading the Daily Prophet to herself. She contented herself to put it aside every once in awhile however to reprimand Fred and George for playing Exploding Snap too close to her.

            Harry walked up a few minutes later, drenched in sweat, clutching his broom tightly. "Anything interesting?"

            "Oh not really. Some Goblins causing problems in Romania but other than that anything from Voldemort is pretty much quiet." She laid the paper down on the table next to her. "Have fun?"

            "Yeah," Ron joined them in a nearby chair. His red hair was mopped in sweat over his head. "I don't think I could play anymore quidditch if I tried."

            Hermione crossed her legs. Ron gripped his broom harder and gave Harry a small smile. Harry merely raised his eyebrows and looked back to Hermione. An explosion from nearby made them all jump.

            "I've been telling them all afternoon to stop playing that. I've been hit by three projectiles since they started." Hermione pulled a small piece of confetti from her hair and dropped it in the grass. She began to swing her leg back and forth a little bit as it hung over her other one. Ron's put his hands to his face to try and cover up the deep scarlet they were turning.

            "I think I'd better go wash up," Ron almost knocked the chair over as he stood up. He walked backwards the entire way to the door, waving sheepishly at them as he closed the door.

            "What's with him?" Hermione leaned on the table. She pulled her skirt down a little.

            "What's with you?" Harry asked puzzled. He put the Firebolt down beside him.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Come on Hermione," he motioned up and down with his hand, "A miniskirt? That's not you. What's gotten into you?"

            "Nothing, I don't' know what you're talking about." She turned her head the other way and looked out over the horizon. Harry stared continually at the back of her head. She looked down at the grass, "Oh you're right I feel naked in this thing." She tugged at the skirt again trying to make it longer.

            "So why are you wearing it?"

            Hermione stood up. "Because, well because, because I bought it that's why. Now I'm going to go put on a pair of jeans, I hate this thing." She turned and almost ran to the house, holding onto the bottom of the skirt. Ron jumped back to avoid being knocked over as she hurtled into the house.

            "What's up with her?"

            "She's going to take off that miniskirt. I thought you were going to take a show-"

            "SHE'S WHAT! WHY IS SHE DOING THAT!?" Ron sank into the lawn chair. It seemed like all the joy of the day left him and his face showed it.

            Harry picked up his broom and stood up, "She said she didn't like it. Why what's the big deal?"

            "Harry the big deal is I think I love that miniskirt. Those, those legs I" Ron started to sputter.

            Harry bopped him lightly on the head with the handle of his broom, "I think you've lost a few too many marbles. I'm going to go take a shower now if you're not."

            "Ginny's in there or else you could. Unless you want to-"

            "No thanks Ron, really. I think that's quite all right."  The screen door creaked loudly as it shut behind him.

            "I don't like this." Harry had his hands deep in his pockets and wouldn't remove them. Ron and Hermione looked at him from the other side of the bedroom.

            "Come on mate, give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen? Got anything to hide in there? Come on let us have a look."

            "I said no."

            Hermione tapped her wand repeatedly against her hip, "You agreed to this last night Harry. Now I will agree we're not nearly as accomplished at this as Snape is, and we probably won't even see anything, but that means you'll get a chance to practice against someone weaker and maybe, just maybe, it might make you better."

            The idea of practicing Occlumency with Snape was bad enough for Harry, but there was no way he was going to let his best friends look into his mind. He'd shared a lot of things with them, but there were some things you just don't share with anyone. "I said no. I can practice by myself."

            "How are we going to know if clearing your mind every night is actually helping you or not if you don't let us try to read your thoughts?" Hermione was getting impatient.

            "Fine I'll do it. But Ron's the one that's going to try." Harry had decided that if anyone couldn't get into his mind it would be Ron, and this way he wouldn't even have to try and no one would get upset at him.

            "Me? But Hermione is so much better, wouldn't she be a-"

            "No Ron you're going to do it." Harry stepped in front of him. Blinking a few times Harry looked straight at Ron. "Ready when you are."

            "But Harry I,"

            "Just do it Ron," Hermione interjected. "He probably has thoughts in there he doesn't want a girl to see." She winked and giggled.

            Harry smirked, "You'd better believe it. Now can we get this over with?" Harry began to clear his head. Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's head.

            "Legilimens" Ron stood with the wand pointed at Harry's head. "Er…I don't see anything."

            Hermione looked flustered. "Are you trying hard enough?"

            "Oh I'm sorry; I forgot to practice my mind reading abilities over the summer. I didn't know how handy they'd come in."

            "Don't get snide with me Ron. I merely meant are you trying to read him hard enough?"

            "Please don't fight you two." Harry's head was filling with them yelling at one another. He sat down on the bed as Ron and Hermione faced one another.

            "Maybe Harry's just so good I can't read his mind!"

            "Maybe you should take this more seriously since your best friends life is at stake!"

            At this point Harry held his head in his hands and tried to drain their bickering out. He was too tired to try and stop them from arguing.

            Harry and Ron went to bed early that night. Hermione stopped talking to Ron after he'd mentioned something about "Being Miss Bossy". Having nothing else to do, or that needed to be done going to bed seemed the only logical step. Harry only knew one thing as he drifted off to sleep that night, that this had been one terrible July day.


	4. Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Author's Note: The fourth chapter is up. Once again please forgive any small typos I might have overlooked. I hope you enjoy, please review even if it is a short one. As for a question on the pairings see my note in the first chapter. But no, unlike a lot of fics, there will not be an instant relationship, and everything may not turn out all right. That's all I'm going to say. If you want to know then you'll just have to read them as they come. I'll try to keep posting a new chapter at least once or twice a week from now on since more people appear to be reading it.

Chapter 4: Birthday Wishes

            Mr. Weasley was rarely home anymore. Ron explained to Harry that since the return of Voldemort the Ministry had been up at arms for any signs of him. All the Ministries employees were working as hard as ever, and even though Harry wished there was something he could do, he thought better of it.

            "At least the Ministry is working with Dumbledore again." Hermione took a small bite of her dessert. "Things will go back to normal for the time being. This year I doubt there will be a safer place than Hogwarts. Oh and Harry I took it upon myself to write Dumbledore about your dream. I used Hedwig, I hope you don't mind."

            "No not at all." Harry looked down at his mashed potatoes. It was hard to listen to Hermione. No one knew that he alone would be the one to face Voldemort. No one knew that Harry carried this burden on his shoulder.

            Harry knew the prophecy hadn't lied. The memory of being told that he was either going to kill or be killed was crisp in his mind. But he treasured his friends more than anything, and to tell them would only put them in danger. So he decided this was something that he was going to keep to himself.

            Ginny set her fork down. "Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine. I just know it." She smiled at him from across the table. "Let's talk about something else; this kind of dreary talk depresses me."

            "Yeah," Ron agreed. "Hey Harry, what do you want for your birthday?"

            "You don't have to get me anything. Letting me stay here is enough." Harry tried not to smile. Even though he'd been getting birthday presents for the last four years, he still wasn't quite used to it.

            "Don't be silly Harry." Hermione rested her head on her hand. "What do you want?"

            "Come on tell us!" Ginny squirmed in her chair. Ginny's hair draped her shoulders now, not in the pigtails Harry had been used to. Harry smiled though, because even though she was getting older she still had that little girl bounce to her. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to having an actual sister and Harry cherished that.

            "I'm not sure you guys. Really though you don't have to get me anything."

            "Ok I won't," Ron smirked. "But remember you asked for it."

            Mrs. Weasley came in from the kitchen. "Your father isn't coming home for dinner tonight I guess," she gave a small sigh. Nobody liked seeing Mrs. Weasley like this. Even Crookshanks appeared to have felt some inclination of pity, as he kept rubbing himself against her leg.

            "Don't worry mum, I'm sure he'll be home tomorrow night." They all stood up to help clean the table. Harry tried to keep his mind occupied by washing dishes. Letting it slip to think of the prophecy, or Sirius was something he wanted to avoid at all cost.

            Hermione flicked her wand, "Reparo" and fixed a plate that Harry had dropped. She walked over and hugged him. "I know you still miss him Harry, but he's not coming back." She looked him in the eyes. "You have other things to worry about now. Try not to think about it to much. Why don't you turn in early tonight, we can finish this."

            Ron put down a plate. "Yeah we can scourgify the rest. Go get some rest mate."

* * *

            A form of lethargy had hit Harry the following days. He'd spend hours at a time staring at the small mirror that Sirius had given him, wishing with everything that his greasy haired god-father would appear.

            Even Fred and George had trouble getting through to Harry. The instances they were at The Burrow and not running their flourishing shop, even their jokes and odd demeanor could only make Harry smile shrilly.

            The days all seemed to pass at once to Harry. When July the 31st rolled around however, he was awoken bright and early by a vigorous shaking.

            "Wha, what is it?" Harry's vision was blurred by the lack of his glasses. He felt like a bobble head doll as the blurry image of Ron continued to shake the living daylights out of him.

            "Get up mate." Ron continued to shake him.

            Reaching for his glasses Harry pushed Ron off of him. Ron stood smiling widely at the side of his bed. He was fully dressed and looked ready to take on the world.

            "I'm not going to let you mope around here all day Harry, especially since it's your birthday. Oh by the way, happy birthday."

            "Oh," Harry rubbed his eyes, "Thanks. Ron I've decided what I want for my birthday; sleep." Sleep was a refuge to Harry. He hadn't been having any bizarre dreams lately which meant it was a place of pure bliss, where there were no problems. He pulled the covers back over himself.

            "Too bad, you had your chance." Ron tugged Harry's arm so hard he nearly fell out of the bed. "We're going to Diagon Alley to celebrate your birthday. Hermione and Ginny are all ready. We're just waiting around on your sorry hide. Now come on get dressed." Ron tossed a robe on top of Harry's head. Harry smiled as he pulled the robe on. He didn't feel terribly bad anymore, maybe a trip out with his friends was just what he needed.

            "How much money should I bring?"

            "I thought you might ask that," Ron sat down on his bed as he talked, "None. It's your birthday it's our treat. We're all paying." He rubbed his hands together as Harry put his shoes on. "Oh Fred and George said happy birthday too, but they had to be at the shop today."

            Ginny rapped loudly on Ron's door. "Are you two coming or not?"

            "Yeah, yeah hold your horses sis." Ron shook his head at Harry. "Girls."

            A few minutes later Ron and a fully dressed Harry joined Ginny and Hermione in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley held a pan of floo powder tightly in her right arm.

            "Happy Birthday Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley embraced him in a huge hug with her free arm.

            "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry grinned widely at all of them. Ginny and Hermione hugged him in turn, each wishing him a happy birthday. Harry was so happy he nearly forgot everything that was bothering him.

            "Now you all come back in one piece for dinner. I've made Harry a special birthday cake and I'm not going to let it go to waste." Mrs. Weasley stirred the floo powder with her hand.

            "We will mum. Ok everyone ready?" Ron took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Hey Harry try not to end up in Albania this time."

            "I only was one fire place short thank you very much," Harry joked. "And Knockturn Alley isn't such a horrible place. It just needs some different lighting…and people…and everything else." They all chuckled. Harry loved it when he made people laugh.

            "Diagon Alley!" Ron threw down the floo powder and disappeared in a burst of emerald flame. Harry took a handful of floo powder, and following Ron's example burst into a flame of his own. Hermione and Ginny did the same and soon the four of them were standing in the bright, warm sunlight of Diagon Alley.

            Witches and wizards buzzed around, coming in and out of shops everywhere. A cool smell of ice cream drifted over from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor that gave Harry a strong desire for a sundae. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

            "First things first, we're going to The Leaky Cauldron."

            "Why are we going there?"

            Ginny led the way, "You'll see." She pulled open The Leaky Cauldron's large double doors and let Harry walk inside. Ron and Hermione filed in behind him, taking in a feint smell of alcohol. Harry scanned the room, taking note of a weird looking witch with a goiter that kept winking at him. His eyes finally landed on an extremely large man, dressed in a patched overcoat, drinking from a mug larger than Harry's head. Harry smiled.

            "Hagrid!" Harry nearly ran to him. Hagrid's large figure turned on the stool and beamed down at Harry. Setting the mug down he embraced Harry in a hug so tight that Harry thought his spine might snap in two.

            "Harry meh boy!" Hagrid sat him down on the stool next to him. "When they said you'd be comin' I came as soon as I could. 'appy birthday Harry!"

            "Thanks Hagrid." Harry looked back at his friends that had joined them.

            "Now can we trust you," Hermione put a hand on Hagrid's gigantic back "to keep your eye on him for a few hours?"

            Harry looked at Hermione, "You're not staying?"

            "No," Ron fiddled in his pocket. "We've got to be off to buy you a present. We thought you could stick around with Hagrid while we did it. Don't worry I'll make sure Hermione doesn't get you a book." Everyone gave a small laugh but Hermione who only gave Ron a reproachful look.

            "Don' you lot worry bout nothin'. Harry's as safe as can be with meh, and he won' go wondering about or nothin' either."

            "Thanks Hagrid." Hermione patted Hagrid on the back one more time. "We shouldn't be too long I hope. Try to stay out of trouble you two."

            When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had left the tavern Harry turned to Hagrid. "So how have you been Hagrid?" Harry adjusted his glasses.

            "I've been fine Harry. Hey Tom! Bring this boy the best mug of butterbeer ya got!" The bartender nodded at Hagrid's request and went about fulfilling it. "Dumbledore's just been in a wonderful mood since the ministry got ther' head outta ther' own behind and started workin' with em. Means I'm happy as can be at Hogwarts. Grawp is doin' just fine too. He still eats a bit too much fer is own good though."

            "That's wonderful Hagrid. I think." Harry gladly accepted the butter beer that was sat down before him. Taking a deep swig he let it travel down his throat, tingling as it went. "Any news from the Order?"

            "Don' you go concernin' yourself with that now. Especially when you've got presen's to open." Hagrid reached down beside his stool into his large knapsack from which he extracted a small brown package. He handed it to Harry who looked down in it in astonishment.

            "Hagrid you didn't have to get me anything." Harry couldn't help but smile at the package. The day definitely had turned around for him. He carefully took off the paper revealing a small white box.

            "Now I know it ain' much but I hope ya like it." Harry sat the brown paper down on the counter and carefully opened the box. From it he withdrew a glass sphere, roughly bigger than his fist, which contained a miniature perfect moving model of the galaxy. Harry stared in awe as every tiny planet turned and floated around the fake galaxy.

            "Wow thanks a million Hagrid. I've seen these things in Diagon Alley before." He took out the small base and sat the model on the bar. He continued to watch the tiny specks of stars light up the black sphere. "This is definitely going beside my four poster at Hogwarts. Thanks again Hagrid."

            "I'm glad ya like it Harry. Yer very welcome." Hagrid took another gulp from his mug and slammed it back down on the bar so hard it nearly shattered. Harry carefully packaged the sphere back up and set it aside. It was nearly eleven and Harry began to feel very hungry.

            "I could sure go for some food right about now."

            "Now Ron and Hermione told me s'pecially that they wanted to eat with ya. I'm just here to make sure you don't go hurtin' yerself or nothin."

            "I hope they come back soon then. Are you going to eat with us too Hagrid?"

            "I'm afraid I can't do that Harry. I promised Dumbledore I'd be back by this afternoon. I got lots of work to do fer lesson next term."

            "That's a shame Hagrid. I really wish you could join us." Harry finished his butterbeer and stretched. The two of them had varied conversations for the next half hour. Harry tried to dig information about Voldemort out of Hagrid, but he gave up the cause when he realized that Hagrid didn't know much more, if anymore than he did. It wasn't until they were almost in a tizzy about who was for sure to win the Quidditch World Cup that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny showed their faces at the door.

            Harry very reluctantly left Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron to follow his friends to Florean Fortescues, where they treated him to the largest sundae he'd ever seen.

            "I can't tell you how thankful I am guys, it really means a lot. This sundae is so big I'm never going to be able to finish on my own. Please help me." At Harry's request they each took a spoon and began devouring the sundae.

            "You just wait," Ron quipped between bites, "You're going to love us even more when you see what we got you."

            "I'm serious you guys shouldn't have."

            "But we did." Ginny said, adjusting herself in her chair. Hermione sat a large brown package on the table, on top of which was a bright luminous bow. Harry couldn't help but smile as she slid the package towards him.

            Harry carefully opened the package to find a large black case. The words _Long Distance Flight Broom Accessory Kit_ was embossed on the front in gold lettering. Harry looked at them. "Wow this is amazing. Thanks everyone!" Harry gave them each a large hug and, forgetting completely about the sundae, opened the case.

            He took out each small instrument one by one to examine them. A small compass, a barometer, and even a padded cushion seat were inside. After thoroughly looking over the twenty odd items that were inside, he put them back and shut the case.

            "So what do you think?" asked Ginny.

            "I think it's absolutely wonderful. Thank you all again." Harry sat the case beside his chair and took another bite of the quickly diminishing sundae. Hermione leaned down again and after a few moments rose with another tiny box, which she sat upon the table. "Another present?" Harry was astonished. Hermione nodded. Ron gave her a quizzical look but if there was anything he wanted to say he didn't. Ginny only smiled and took another bit of ice cream.

            "I thought you might like something from the Muggle world." Hermione stared at the empty bowl of ice cream. Harry popped open the tiny box to reveal a beautiful silver lined watch. "Since yours seem to have a habit of breaking. It's waterproof too, just in case. It's mechanical, so it will run at Hogwarts."

            "Wow Hermione, thank you." He pulled the watch out and fastened it to his left wrist.

            "You're very welcome," said Hermione. Ron tossed the empty ice cream container in a trash can and wiped his hands off on his shirt. He smiled across the table at Harry who went suddenly pale.

            "You ok?" Ron raised his eyebrows a little.

            A chill was creeping up the back of Harry's spine. He quickly looked back and forth between his friends, his face deathly white. He fumbled in his pocket choking out words, "There's a, a Dementor nearby."

            They all reached for their wands. Ron and Ginny stood up, and began looking around the street frantically for any sign of the black hooded demons. Hermione held her want up but lowered it slowly. "Harry," her voice didn't shake a notch, "I don't feel anything." She looked up at Ron. "Do you feel anything?"

            Ron dropped his wand to his side. "No I don't."

            "Me either." Ginny sat back down. "Are you sure you're just not imagining things Harry?"

            "If there's a dementor around shouldn't we all feel it?" Hermione said sternly.

            "Well I can feel it. I've felt it enough, I should know what it feels like!" Harry's body was cold, almost rigid. His eyes swept the street. Then as suddenly as it had begun, the chill stopped, and he began to feel warm again. The color rushed back to his face, and he sat his wand down on the table. "I could have sworn that," he shook his head confused. "You guys believe me right?"

            "Of course we do." Hermione picked up the broom case. Ron and Ginny both stood up with her, "I think maybe we should go back to The Burrow."

            "I agree," said Harry. He arose quickly from his chair. "I guess I'm just going nuts."

            "Nah," Ron put an arm around Harry, "You've been there for a long time." They all laughed and started back to the nearest fireplace they could find.

* * *

Owl after owl kept arriving at The Burrow for the rest of the day, each with another

birthday present for Harry. A new wand case from Lupin, a box of chocolates from Tonks, even Moody sent him a carton of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

            After opening a brand new pair of mismatched socks from Dobby, Harry was almost tired of receiving presents. He sat everything beside his bed, and then followed Ron downstairs for the cake Mrs. Weasley had promised earlier.

            Mr. Weasley even made it home that evening to celebrate. He presented Harry with an autographed poster of the Chudley Cannons, and joined everyone at the table for the cake.

            Mrs. Weasley really had out done herself making the cake. Even Fred and George went opened jawed at the large four tiered cake, dripping with so many colors of frosting it may very well have been made purely of it. Everyone was having such a good time eating and laughing the night passed with a fury. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley gave Crookshanks a good scolding for jumping up on the table and eating the leftovers of the cake that they noticed how late it had gotten.

            Another round of thank you's and hugs were given before Harry and Ron walked the flights of stairs to their bedroom. Harry sprawled out on the bed and sat his glasses aside. "Thanks again for everything."

            "Don't mention it mate." Ron said in a distant voice, peering out the window.

            "You ok?" Harry sat back up, putting his glasses on again. Ron gave him a glazed look, before sweeping back to the window.

            "Yeah I'm fine."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I said yeah I'm-" Ron stopped his sentence and squinted out the window. "I think I see another owl coming." A medium sized brown owl fluttered closer to the window. By the time Harry sat up and leaned over to the window, the owl had perched itself on the window ledge. It stuck its spindly leg out to Harry.

            He quickly untied the letter and unfurled it.

_Dear Harry,_

_            Happy Birthday! I do hope this arrives on time. Miss Granger's letter has informed me that you are once again experiencing dreams about Voldemort. It is imperative that you continue your Occlumency lessons every night until you return to Hogwarts at the beginning of term. I cannot stress this enough. I still wish to remind you that I require your presence when you arrive at Hogwarts. In lighter matters, I hope you have had a pleasant birthday._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.- I've enclosed a few Quidditch Cards from my personal collection. Happy Birthday._

            Harry looked up. "It's from Dumbledore. He wants me to keep up the Occlumency."

            "You know what Hermione would say, "It's probably for the best"," Ron smiled and leaned back against his pillows.

            "I will. It wouldn't bother me so much if it wasn't so painful to practice. I think I'll write Dumbledore back and say thanks for these Quidditch Cards. I don't have any of them in my collection!" Harry took a quill and began scribbling a quick reply.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_            Thank you very much for the cards! Today was absolutely wonderful! Don't worry I will continue to practice Occlumency._

_Harry_

            Harry lifted his quill up. "Kind of short don't you think?" Ron said. Harry looked over and over at the parchment.

            "Yeah but, I can't think of anything else to say. Plus I want to get it off as soon as possible." Harry tied the parchment to the leg of the owl and sent him back off to Hogwarts.

            "So did you have a good birthday?" Ron snuffed out the candle by his bedside as they both lay down.

            "The best ever. I can't wait to try all those things on my broom. Thanks again."

            "No sweat."

            "And for the watch," Harry still had it on.

            "It wasn't, from me."

            "Oh,"

            "Harry what do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to you about?" Ron said hurriedly

            "I have no clue. Whatever it is it probably isn't good. It never is." Harry gave a small sigh. "Sometimes I really wish I was you Ron."

            "Really?" Ron sounded a little shocked, but with a small hint of pride in his voice.

            "Yeah really. Sometimes I get tired of…just everything." Harry rolled over in the dark. It was scorching hot in the room and hard to breathe.

            They fell asleep without much more conversation that night. Neither one of them felt much like talking.

            It was very early in the morning when Harry heard a rapid pattering coming up the stairs. He barely had time to roll over and reach for his glasses when Hermione burst into the room with such a ruckus that it upset Pigwidgeon's cage. Her hair was frazzled and neither of them could see her very well because the sun had barely risen behind the horizon. She was breathing heavily from running up the stairs and as Harry put on his glasses he could see panic on her face. She had a copy of The Daily Prophet clutched tightly in her hand.

            Harry sat up and took the paper from her. No one said anything as Harry turned to the window's morning light to read the headline of the paper.

**_Dementors Murder Two in Diagon Alley_**


	5. Expecting the Unexpected

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Author's Note: The first thing I want to say is thank you to everyone that has given me the wonderful reviews, that make me want to keep writing this story. Also if you are enjoying this story and are not a member of Fanfiction, but would still like to be informed of when I post a new chapter, please leave your email in a review and ask that I notify you. I'll be more than happy to. Also an interesting question was brought up in a review as to the group using Legilimens, as there is a restriction to the use of underage wizardry. I have two responses to this. 1) There are many instances of magic being used outside of Hogwarts, in cannon, for little things such as when Hermione repairs Harry's glasses. And 2) Seeing as how Voldemort's return is now known it seems only logical that Dumbledore would have informed them of the need for Harry to continue practicing Occlumency, so the Ministry would overlook any practice of this art by Harry. Sorry for the confusion, I apologize for doing a poor job of explaining that. Once again please forgive any small typos I may have missed, and please review even if it is short.

Chapter 5: Expecting the Unexpected

            Harry's eyes had trouble focusing on the headline of the paper. He read it over and over in confusion. "I knew I felt something in Diagon Alley! Quick Ron, light a candle!" Ron quickly jumped from his bed and lit the nearest candle, nearly knocking it over in his trembling hands. They all crunched together to read the article over.

**_Dementors Murder Two in Diagon Alley_**

****

_Yesterday outside of a small pub known as "The Leaky Cauldron" four eyewitnesses account seeing Dementors murder two very unwilling victims. _("Of course they were unwilling, who asks to die?" said Ron) _The victims Doris Crockford and Perpetua Fancourt, famed inventor of the Lunascope, were apparently "Just doing some shopping." A testimony from one wizard claims, "They were jus' comin' outta the pub o'er there when two Dementors jus' rushed up and attacked em' like nobody's business."_

_Some experts say this is the work of "He who must not be named." Resources tell us that the Dementors have left Azkaban prison to help aid in his resurgence. Everyone planning on going outside of their homes is advised to take all the necessary precautions needed to ensure a safe trip._

            "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed leaning back, a look of absolute astonishment spread across his face.

            "What I don't understand," Hermione faced Ron, "Is why we didn't feel them?"

            "I felt them." Harry still clutched the paper tightly in his hands, even though he wasn't reading it.

            "Yes but no one else did." She pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "Not a single person in Diagon Alley except you felt them. I'm sure if anyone one else would have felt it we would have been able to tell."

            "I'm right glad we got out of there when we did though. Those Dementors give me the creeps!" Ron shuddered.

            Harry adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. The sun was just now over the horizon and the room was filled with a beautiful orange haze. "Me too. But I don't understand why I was the only one that felt them. They give everyone such a horrible feeling; I just can't believe that no one noticed it."

            "At any rate," Hermione stood up, "This is the first sign that Voldemort is back. Which means we ought to be very careful."

            Lupin and a very distraught Moody showed up later that afternoon. The news of the murders had spread like wildfire as Lupin explained around the dinner table.

            "There isn't a witch or wizard left in Europe that hasn't heard of the murders by now. The Ministry is freaking out about what to do, and there is still no sign of Voldemort or the Dementors."

            "So then," Harry looked eagerly towards Lupin, "They believe Voldemort is behind it then?"

            "Not only that," Moody put in, "But Fudge is using this as political propaganda."

            "How?" Hermione asked.

            Moody shifted his eye around to Lupin before speaking, "He's saying that there would have been more attacks if the Ministry hadn't been involved. He's using it as a ploy for re-election and worse yet he has everyone believing him!"

            "Everyone knows that Dumbledore is the reason there haven't been as many attacks!" Harry was frazzled. He had never quite hated Cornelius Fudge as much as he did at that very moment.

            "If only the public knew," Lupin sighed heavily. "Even when he's cooperating with Dumbledore he just can't seem to get it through his skull that there's more at stake here than a run for power."

            "So he is cooperating then?" Ron sat up.

            "For the moment. At least he's doing what Dumbledore's telling him."

            "He's not telling him much though," Moody scratched his scarred face, "We think Dumbledore is keeping the Ministry in the dark about what the Order knows. That of course is what is driving Fudge mad, he thinks we're hiding things from him."

            "Are you?" Harry asked.

            "Not really." This time Moody sighed. "We haven't really been able to learn much. Even Severus is hardly pulling in any information. We thought we might have pinned down a location once but it turned out to be a false alarm. All we're pretty sure of is that he's going to lay low for quite awhile, bide his time-"

            "And," cut in Lupin, "Gain more support. That's why we have to find him."

            "Where are the other members of the Order?" Hermione leaned on the table as she asked her question.

            "Tonks is at Grimmauld Place along with most of the other members. A few of us are keeping a close eye on you Harry," Harry gulped but managed a small smirk as Lupin said this, "No one is quite sure of where Severus, er, Snape has gotten off too. Dumbledore's still at Hogwarts."

            There was a sudden pop that made everyone jump in the room but Moody, who merely remained staring at Harry with his magical eye.

            "Oh, thank goodness you're all here." Mr. Weasley said. His tie was undone, and he looked like he hadn't slept in hours. Mrs. Weasley came rushing in from the kitchen to see what the commotion was. "The Ministry has shut down Diagon Alley!"

            "What?!" was the unanimous reply from everyone in the room.

            "The issue has just been ordered. Diagon Alley is to remain closed to the public until the incident has been thoroughly checked into. You have no idea what this is going to do to the wizarding community." He sat down and took a large cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley.

            "This is absurd!" Lupin protested, "There's no need to close the entire place down. This will put so many people out of business!"

            "I tried to fight it," Mr. Weasley sat his cup down. "But I don't carry much weight with the big wigs at the Ministry. The only thing we can hope to do now is contact Dumbledore and hope he can talk them out of this."

            Lupin and Moody made to leave. "We'll owl him right away." They gave everyone a hurried goodbye and apparated out in a rush to return the news to the Order. Mr. Weasley turned to the children.

            "I'm just glad that you are all ok. It could have been anyone of you that was," he had a hard time saying it.

            "We know dad," Ron spoke for all of them. "We'll be careful."

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

            _Should I tell them? They have a right to know don't they? But it would just put them in danger._ Harry had committed himself to lying on his bed thinking for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione left him to his own devices that day, and Harry, for once, enjoyed the solitude.

            For the past two hours he had lain there. The long conversation he'd had with Dumbledore at the end of last year running through his mind. About a prophecy that would decide the fate of the entire wizarding world. And, most importantly to him, whether or not to tell his friends.

            _On one hand, _he thought, _I've never really kept anything from them. They have a right to know, and to be able to help me if I need it. It also might keep them out of harms way if worse comes to worse. On the other hand, knowing might scare the wits out of them. It might make them do something stupid, or put them in even more danger with Voldemort than they were just being his friends._

He rolled over on his side and reached under the bed. From under the bed he withdrew the small hand mirror that his Godfather Sirius had left him. He looked at his own reflection for quite some time before closing his eyes. Images of Sirius filled the blackened haze.

            "I need your help, now more than ever." Harry imagined himself nearly in tears. Then Sirius would walk over to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly everything was all right. But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Sirius staring at him, but his own reflection. The mirror was as empty of anyone but himself as it had ever been.

            _I wonder where the other mirror is._ Sirius had told him that if they both held up the mirrors they could talk to one another. Maybe the other mirror was still around somewhere. _I'll bet it's still at __Grimmauld Place__!_ Harry quickly scribbled a note to Lupin about looking for a small mirror in the house. He asked that everyone please help look for it, as it was very important.

            Hedwig nibbled his ear affectionately before heading out with the letter. Harry rolled onto his back again and closed his eyes, once again debating whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione the secret he and Dumbledore shared.

            Ron joined him an hour later holding two letters in his hands. "Just came in." he handed one of them to Harry who sat up to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I hope you are enjoying your summer vacation. As you may or may not have heard, Diagon Alley has been closed due to extraneous circumstances. Due to this inconvenience, __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry has already purchased the items you will require for the upcoming school year. Please send the correct amount of money, by owl, to cover the cost of these materials. You may pick them up when you arrive on September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Harry scanned down to find the amount in which he owed. Ron was busy attaching a small bag filled with galleons to Pigwidgeon, who looked like he'd fall right out of the sky under the weight of the coins.

            "Mind if I send mine along with yours Ron?" Harry asked.

            "Oh sure. I hope Pig can handle the load though. Where's Hedwig?"

            "Err," Harry, gulped. "He's looking for something for me."

            "What?" Ron had finally got the bag tied to Pigwidgeon.

            Harry fidgeted for a moment, and looked around the room as if he expected to see someone listening. "Promise not to tell?"

            "Sure."

            "Well last year Sirius," it was hard to say his name aloud, "Gave me this mirror." He handed the mirror to Ron, who flipped it over and over again examining it. "He had another one just like it. It's supposed to be like a walkie-talkie."

            "A what?"

            "Oh, it means that if we both looked in it then we could talk to one another."

            "Why didn't you use it to talk to him then, instead of sneaking into Umbridge's office to use her fireplace?" Ron asked incredulously.

            "I didn't know about it then. He told me not to open it unless I really had too. I guess it just slipped my mind until...well the end of last year. I tried to use it to contact him but...it was no use." Harry was holding back the tears in his eyes.

            Hermione knocked on the door gently, "Can I come in?"

            "Uh," Ron looked back and forth quickly from the door to Harry. "Wait a-"

            "No it's ok, come on in Hermione." Harry watched her open and close the door slowly.

            "What's wrong?" she asked walking over to them. Harry recounted the story to Hermione too who only returned a blank stare to him.

            "So I sent Hedwig to Grimmauld Place, to see if he could find the other mirror. I thought it might be useful."

            "Good thinking." Hermione sat down on the bed. "There's no telling what Voldemort-" Ron quivered as she said this. "Ron," Hermione started, very sternly, "I suggest you get used to hearing his name because you're going to be hearing it a lot from us. Anyway, as I was saying. There's no telling what he's up to and it wouldn't hurt to have anything extra that could help us."

            Ron blushed a little.. Harry suspected that maybe he was trying to cut back on his arguments with Hermione. "Maybe we should just stay out of it, let Dumbledore and the Ministry handle it." Ron said.

            "Yeah," Harry said, very unsurely. _If only they knew what I'm going to have to do._ "You know that we can't stay out of trouble. Plus I'm the one Voldemort wants." They all sat quiet after he said this, not knowing quite what to say.

            "Let's talk about something else," Ron said.

            "I'm so upset," Hermione said, sitting down in a chair. "If we don't get our books until we reach Hogwarts, how am I going to get any studying done? Plus we have our Apparating test, I really wanted to get ahead of the game on that."

            "Don't worry Hermione," Ron said. "You're always ahead of the game. The fact that you're even thinking about the Apparating test shows you're way ahead of me." Hermione smiled as he said this.

            "Are both of you done with your summer homework?" She asked. The blank stare from both of them was all the answer she needed.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

            Mr. Weasley shoved the last trunk inside of the back of the car. "What muggles do without wizard space is a puzzle to me." The trunk expanded a bit further to fit Hedwig and Pigwidgeon's cages.

            Hedwig had returned a few days later with nothing, to a disappointed Harry. So he'd packed away the mirror and decided to forget about it again. Ginny and Hermione had packed up their trunks early that morning, and were ready to leave before Harry and Ron had even gotten out of bed.

            "I'm so excited," Ginny said to Hermione. "Except for O.W.L's this year it's going to be great." None of them could wait to get to the train station. Even Harry's spirits had been lifted at the thought of returning to his favorite place in the entire world; Hogwarts.

            They all stood around the car waiting on Mrs. Weasley to hug them each in turn. "Oh I'm going to miss you all so much," she exclaimed, almost in tears.

            "You've still got us mum." Fred said standing behind her. She turned and stared at them for a moment before turning back.

            "I'm going to miss you all so much!" she said again. Fred and George shrugged as she said this. They had enough to worry about without having to think about returning to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

            "Please tell me," Ron smirked, "Hermione isn't driving."

            Hermione cocked her head. "No I'm not driving. But if I was-"

            "It would be wonderful" Ron finished for her. He smiled and climbed into the back seat. Hermione followed him a little shocked he hadn't mocked her. When Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry had filed in they made off for the station.

            It didn't take them long to reach the station. Each of them, at Mr. Weasley's signal, slid through the brick wall into Platform 9 and three quarters.

            Their eyes lit up as they saw old friends and their families hugging and saying goodbye. Ron spotted Neville and his grandmother and called over to him. Neville gave a small wave before climbing onto the train. Hermione shifted closer to Harry and whispered in his ear.

            "Plan on continuing Dumbledore's Army?"

            "Of course," he whispered back to her, "I just hope I can find time with Quidditch practice. Assuming I'm back on the team that is. He shook Mr. Weasley's hand and gave Mrs. Weasley one final hug.

            "Now you are all coming to Grimmauld Place for Christmas right? I've already made arrangements." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't decide if he really wanted to or not. He did enjoy the odd house, and he had spent most of his enjoyable times with Sirius there. _But I don't want to think of Sirius. I don't want anyone to see me cry._

            A man attending the train helped them load their trunks. They all followed Ginny, who led the way up the small platform and onto the Hogwart's Express. Familiar faces, as well as plenty of new first years were buzzing about excitedly. They pushed their way to the back where the group found an empty compartment.

            Harry took the seat closest to the window, where he could look out on the platform. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waving at them, and they all leaned over Harry to wave back out the compartment window. Ginny plopped down next to Harry as Ron and Hermione took the seats across from them.

            "Well we're almost back at Hogwarts!" said Ron energetically. "Oh I can't wait until the food trolley comes round' I'm absolutely starving."

            "We just had breakfast," Harry smirked. "How much can you eat?"

            "Enough," replied Ron smiling.

            "LAST CALL!" shouted the man who had helped them load their luggage. Harry watched out the window as a few last students boarded the train. He swept his eyes over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and stood up in a shock.

            "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked at his sudden jump.

            "It's Lupin!" Harry pointed out the window. Lupin had just burst through the brick wall onto the platform, panting for air. He had a rushed conversation with Mr. Weasley who pointed over at their compartment window. The Hogwart's Express's whistle blew and Harry felt a rumbling underneath him.

            "Oh no we're moving!" Harry tugged at the compartment window. Ron jumped up and the both of them were barely able to get the old window slid open. The ground below them was beginning to move faster and faster. Harry leaned out the window to Lupin, who was chasing after the train.

            "HARRY! CATCH!" Lupin reeled back and threw a small piece of cloth towards the window. With Ron holding the back of his shirt he leaned as far out the window as he dare. He caught the cloth in his fingertips, fumbled with it for a second, before acquiring a firm grip on it.

            Ron slid the window shut and looked at Harry. He stared down at the small piece of cloth he clutched firmly in his hand. Slowly unfolding the cloth he revealed the face of a messy-haired teenage boy, emerald eyes, staring up at him. He looked up at Ron. "The other mirror."


	6. The Unforgivable Curse

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Author's Note:  Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'll continue to try and keep this as close to cannon work as possible. On a quick note, I'm going to try and not confuse the class schedules too much. Since book six isn't out no one knows exactly what classes that might be required, I can only make assumptions from what I know which is what I'm going to try to do. And I know that apparating test don't happen at Hogwarts but I thought it would be easier to fit it in that way. So please forgive me if I make any small mistakes in the schedules or required classes. If I make a blatantly obvious one that bothers you just let me know in a review and I'll fix it. Thanks once again and please forgive any small typos I may have missed. Please review even if it is short or a criticism. Thank you.

Chapter Six:  The Unforgivable Curse

            The Hogwarts Express pulled out of King's Cross Station at exactly eleven o'clock that morning. Harry flipped the mirror over and over in his hands. It was identical to the other one he had stowed away in his case above him.

            "You guys want to try it out?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione and Ron.

            "Count me in!" Ron said enthusiastically.

            "Try what out?" Ginny asked looking at the mirror.

            "Nothing," Ron stepped in front of Harry.

            "Come on tell me. I saw the mirror." Ginny stood up to face Ron.

            "It's none of your business sis!"

            "It's ok," Harry said, stepping to Ron's side, "We can tell her. Can you promise to keep a secret Ginny?"

            "Sure!"

            "You know for this being a secret you sure are telling a lot of people." Ron crossed his arms and sat down. Harry explained to Ginny about being given the mirror by Sirius, and how he had had Lupin find the other one, so that they could use it.

            "Let's try it!" Ginny was excited.

            "Give us the other one," Hermione said, "We'll try it out when we go up front."

            "Go up front?" Ron questioned.

            "We're prefects remember? We have to go up to the front car for instructions and reminders."

            "Oh yeah."

            Harry stood up and pulled down the case containing his robes. Opening it, he pushed the robes aside and withdrew the small mirror. He handed it to Ron. "Ok now when you want to talk to me, I think you just look into the mirror and talk."

            "Ok. We'll try it as soon as we can." Ron and Hermione both stood up.

            "We'll come back as soon as we can Harry, we promise," said Hermione as she slid the compartment door open.

            "Yeah, we'll be right back." Ron slid the compartment door shut behind them and hurried off toward the front of the train.

            "Think it'll work?" Ginny asked.

            "I'm not sure." Harry peered down at his own reflection. Ginny scooted closer to peer down at the mirror too. They sat in silence, staring at the mirror, so long that they both had to readjust themselves to keep their limbs from falling asleep.

            "What do you think is taking them so long?" Ginny looked up at Harry.

            "I don't know. Maybe they're just waiting for a chance not to be seen," said Harry. The compartment door slid open. Harry and Ginny swung their heads up to stare at the girl standing in the doorway.

            "There you are Ginny I've been looking all over for you." Luna Lovegood stood holding the compartment door open in one hand, and holding a bizarre looking purse in the other. Harry tried to nonchalantly slip the mirror in his pocket so that Luna wouldn't notice.

            Luna sat down across from Ginny. "So how was your summer?"

            "Wonderful!" Ginny grinned widely. "Harry and Hermione stayed with us."

            "Hello Luna," Harry smiled and gave a small wave. _Good she didn't see anything._ He was relieved that he'd managed to sneak the mirror away without being seen.

            "Hello." Luna said taking the latest edition of The Quibbler from her purse. She turned it upside down and promptly opened it to a dog-eared page.

            "Your father still editing The Quibbler I see," said Harry staring at the upside down magazine.

            "Yeah," Luna adjusted her necklace of butterbeer caps.

            "Luna, why do you read magazines upside down?" Harry asked.

            "What?" she lowered the magazine to look at them.

            "You read the magazine upside down." Said Ginny pointing at The Quibbler Luna was holding.

            Luna turned the magazine sideways to look at the front. She stared at it for a moment then muttered, "Huh, imagine that." She raised the magazine, still upside down, back up to her face. Harry and Ginny exchanged confused glances.

            "Harry! I can't see you!" Harry's eyebrows shot up as the muffled voice came from his pocket. "Where are you…Harry?" Luna lowered the magazine and stared at him.

            "What was that?" she asked.

            "What was what?" Harry said.

            "I didn't hear anything," Ginny was looking out the window.

            "It sounded like your pocket said something." Luna kept her eyes glued on him.

            Harry smiled and was about to say something when the muffled voice appeared again. "It's all black; I can't see anything Hermi-"Ginny began to cough loudly, diverting Luna's attention. She continued to cough so loudly that Luna got up to pat her on the back. Harry took the chance to stand up, grab his robes out of his case, and step over to the sliding door.

            "I'm going to go change. Better do it now before I forget!" As he stepped into the corridor he could still hear Ginny fake coughing. _Good thinking Ginny._ Pushing past a few students he quickly made his way to the back of the train. He checked every compartment he passed for an empty one without luck.

            A chuckling Draco Malfoy almost caught sight of him as he passed a Slytherin filled compartment near the back. Filing past a few more compartments he found a bathroom. He went inside, locked the door and pulled out the mirror.

            He stared down at strands and strands of brown in the mirror. "Err-hello?" There was a small shriek from the mirror, which made Harry jump.

            "Harry you scared me!" Hermione's face appeared in the tiny mirror, looking up at him. "Where have you been?"

            "Luna came into the compartment. I hid the mirror in my pocket so she wouldn't see. Ginny made a distraction so I could get away; I'm in the bathroom right now. Where's Ron?"

            "He went to check on you. You didn't respond so we wanted to make sure you were all right. Well I guess this means it works." Hermione smiled.

            "Yeah this is great. Too bad we don't have three of them." Harry sat the mirror down on the washstand and pulled on his robes.

            "I have an idea. Why don't you hold onto one of them at all times, and we'll hide the other one in a place where Ron and I both know where it is, incase we need to contact you, or if we're going somewhere."

            By this time Harry had adjusted his robes and picked the mirror back up. "Sounds good to me. I'd better go back and see what happened to Ron."

            "Ok, I'll head back too." Hermione disappeared from the mirror and Harry was left looking at himself. Checking his appearance in the mirror one more time, he pocketed it and opened the door. As he stepped into the hall he came face to face with Cho Chang.

            The silence was awkward. They stared at one another. It was Harry who broke the silence first, "Hello Cho, have a nice summer?"

            "Yes very," her manner was calm and dismissive. Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's best friend stood behind her. She glared at Harry with a sort of strong resentment. Cho was already dressed in her Ravenclaw robes.

            "Well be seeing you then." Harry smiled and as politely as he could stepped around her.

            "Where are you off in such a rush?" Cho demanded, turning to keep an eye on him. The question took Harry by surprise.

            "I was going back to my compartment, my friends are waiting on me."

            "Oh of course, I wouldn't want to keep you." Cho smiled. "Of course it would be too much to give me the time of day. It's nice to know how little I meant to you, but you need to run along to darling miss Granger so, I'll be seeing you," she gave him a small smile, then with Marietta close behind her, continued on down the corridor.

            Harry fumed, gritting his teeth hard. "SHE'S NOT MY- OH FORGET IT!" He turned briskly on his heels and stormed the length of the train back to his compartment. Hermione met him coming down the hall.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "It's Cho. She's just trying to upset me now, she's not pulling any punches!"

            "So I guess this means you don't like her anymore?" asked Hermione. The compartment door next to them slid open and Ron appeared in the doorway.

            "There you are! What happened to you?" Ron chuckled. "I guess I found him."

            "Sorry Ron," Harry said in a whisper so his voice wouldn't carry into the compartment. "Luna came in and I didn't want her to see it I had to sneak away. They work though."

            "Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Neville's here too, he came in when I was looking for you." Harry peeked over Ron's shoulder to see Neville talking to Ginny.

            "Well let's sit down, we've still got quite a ride ahead of us." Harry said ushering them back into the compartment.

            The remainder of the ride was very enjoyable for the group. Neville showed everyone his new Wizard's Chess set, and at seeing Ron's eyes light up, offered a game. Everyone watched the game closely and they began to put down bets of candy, after the cart full of sweets had gone by.

            Ron ended up winning a very close game. Neville put the board up, and everyone took turns going to dress in their robes. The sun was setting on the horizon as Luna, the last to leave to dress, came back decked in her robes. Harry sighed as he watched the fields fly by the train.

            A loud noise and hissing of steam signaled the trains slowing down. "We must be almost there." Ginny said, packing up a few of her things she'd taken out during the trip. They all watched as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and slowly came to a stop. Ron lead the way down the corridor, nearly dropping his case as a first year bumped into him in a mad rush to get off the train.

            The wooden exit platform creaked loudly under Harry's weight as he stepped off the train. A group of scared looking first years scuttled by him over to a waiting Hagrid. "HAGRID!" yelled Ron, waving excitedly. Hagrid waved back with his giant hand, and then took to helping the first years board the small canoes. Gathering their trunks together, they started off for the road.

            Hermione nearly dropped her things when they came up to the carriages. Ron stopped dead in his tracks too. 

            "What is it?" Harry asked setting down his trunk. He looked over to the carriages.

            "I can see them," Hermione choked.

            "They're…hor, horses," Ron stammered.

            "Oh the thestrals," Neville said coming up from behind. "They've never seen them before."

            "Oh that's right!" said Harry looking back and forth from Ron to Hermione.

            "I guess we were all a little closer to Sirius than we thought," said Hermione quietly, picking her things up.

            "Yeah," Ron trailed off, still mesmerized by the thestrals. Hermione averted her attention from the dark horses, paying much more attention to holding Crookshanks tightly in her arms. They all climbed into one of the larger carriages, and in no time were headed off towards the castle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Harry took a seat next to Neville, across from Ron and Hermione. Ron had taken from staring at the thestrals, to Hermione who occasionally smiled at him. The Great Hall was decorated with beautiful tapestries, and banners to commemorate the start-of-year feast. The staff table was lined with the old familiar instructors that made Harry feel at home.

            "Firenze isn't using a chair." Ron pointed at the centaur teacher who was sitting on his hind legs to come even with everyone else at the head table. "That must be really weird." Ron laughed.

            "Who's that?" Ginny pointed next to professor Sprout, where an elderly woman, wearing a tall pointed hat much like McGonagall's sat. Harry squinted to make out her features.

            "That's Mrs. Figg!" Harry said excitedly. "She lives near the Dursley's! She's the one who helped me after I was attacked last year. I bet she's come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

            "Anything is better than that old hag Umbridge." It wasn't common for Hermione to speak of anyone in an ill-tongue, but nobody questioned why she would speak of Umbridge like that.

            The large oak doors creaked open and a tight lipped McGonagall stepped into the Great Hall. Following her were a line of very scared, yet anxious looking first years.

            "I remember being sorted," said Ron. "I was scared out of my britches."

            "I'm just glad they didn't put me in Slytherin. I don't want to even be in the same room with Malfoy, let alone in the same house." Harry shuddered at the thought. The first years formed a long line down the Hall as McGonagall placed an old rickety stool in front of the tables. Dumbledore handed her the old, patched, Sorting Hat. She placed it on the stool and stepped away, crossing her arms.

            The Sorting Hat shivered a little, and then gave a loud cough. The tear in the front opened and the hat began to sing.

_It once stood common place_

_Back when this school was new_

_You would never see a young one's face_

_Turned away from the selected few:_

_But Slytherin said what? _

_I'll teach the very best,_

_And as for all the other ones_

_We'll turn away the rest!_

_Then Ravenclaw said this;_

_It isn't blood that I wish pure_

_Something that will set apart_

_Is a strong and steadfast mind for sure!_

_Then bold Gryffindor broke in:_

_I'll teach the strong at heart,_

_For brave deeds and chivalry_

_Will set my group apart!_

_Then Hufflepuff declared:_

_How can you say that we should choose?_

_I'll take the ones that want it most_

_And turn the others loose!_

_And thus the sorting had begun_

_To decide of whom to teach_

_From this my sorrowful tale is strung_

_As each began to preach.___

_Slowly over time they did grow apart_

_No longer even friends_

_A rivalry the houses had to start_

_The beginning of the end.___

_Now the time has come_

_To sort you one by one_

_Continue I will do this_

_Until my job is done.___

_But I warn you now_

_The evil has returned._

_And if you stand divided_

_Hogwarts__School__ will burn._

_I wish I could oppose_

_This most wicked sin,_

_But it is my job, my duty_

_Let the sorting now begin!_

            Harry gave Hermione and Ron an uneasy glance. He leaned across the table. "Did it say Hogwarts would burn?"

            "Like your dream," said Hermione. "Don't put too much thought into it tonight Harry, I'm sure it's just another rambling of the Sorting Hat. Remember what Nick said? It makes all sorts of predictions, and I doubt they rarely ever come true."

            It appeared as if the Sorting Hat's song had struck a cord with some other students as well, as many of the older students were having hushed conversations at the tables. The child who was first in line to be sorted was standing there apprehensively, not wanting to approach the stool. McGonagall took him firmly by the arm and, dragging him towards the stool, plopped the hat down on him.

            After a few silent moments of deliberation the Sorting Hat opened it's mouth and proudly exclaimed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" To which the long table of Hufflepuffs gave an enthusiastic applause. The rest of the first years slowly became less reluctant to step up and be sorted, and by the end of the hour, every one of them had been sorted.

            Dumbledore stood up proudly as McGonagall sat the stool and Sorting Hat aside. "Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The Great Hall filled with the echo of a thousand clapping hands. "I wish to welcome all the first years as they start their career towards excellence, and the art of magic. As for the rest of you, I'm glad to see you've returned."

            "IT'S THE LEAST WE COULD DO!" Ron shouted over everyone's heads.

            "Ah, yes thank you Mr. Weasley. It's nice to know that in the absence of your brothers there is still someone around that knows how to effectively use a dungbomb. Now I've kept you all waiting long enough, let the feasting begin!" Dumbledore gave a small flick of his wand and the empty bowls and plates sprang to life, filled to the brim with the most delicious looking food anyone had ever seen.

            "Aren't you violating S.P.E.W. standards by eating this Hermione?" Ron questioned.

            "I've decided that whatever I eat was made by Dobby, as he is paid for his services. Then I'm not breaking any standards of slavery." Hermione answered, as she put a dollop of peas onto her plate.

            "But how do you know Dobby made what you're eating?" Ron leaned over putting his face close to Hermione's.

            "Don't mess with me Weasley." She said turning and smiling at him. Harry thought it nice to see them getting along. Maybe Ron had been right, maybe there was something there after all. But he didn't care too much about that at the moment, all he could think about was meeting with Dumbledore that night.

            The night wore on until even Ron couldn't stuff anymore pudding down himself. Dumbledore motioned for the room to fall quiet. He stood up, wiping his face on a napkin. "Now for the start-of-term notices. In the absence, yet again, of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we were forced to fill the position. Please put your hands together for the your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher-"

            "Mrs. Figg" mumbled Harry to himself, smiling.

            "Professor Severus Snape!" finished Dumbledore. The Great Hall fell into such a silence that if a pin had been dropped, every student would have heard it. The misty silence floated around the room so intensely, that Harry couldn't even turn to show Ron and Hermione what a horrible shock he'd just received.

            "To fill," Dumbledore broke the intensifying silence, "the position of Potions Master, please welcome the newest addition to our teaching staff, Madam Figg." Only the eight or nine students that had gotten over the shock of Dumbledore's previous statement gave a futile clap. "Now please follow the prefects, as they escort you to the common rooms. I look forward to a wonderful year with all of you at Hogwarts." His head turned in Harry's direction. "I will be in my office."

            "We'd better go help get the first years to the common room. Are you going to go talk to Dumbledore now?" said Ron.

            "Huh? Oh, yeah I guess."

            "Tough break about Snape mate."

            "Tell me about it." Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the entrance of the Great Hall. When his foot touched the marble staircase a few minutes later he was stopped by a loud snickering behind him.

            "Looks like we finally got a competent Dark Arts teacher Potter." Malfoy sneered. His goonies, Crabbe and Goyle brought up his rear, and they glared at Harry. "Maybe now we can learn something of use. At least he won't try to eat us if it happens to be a full moon."

            "It's _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts," Harry sneered through his teeth. "And Lupin was the best teacher we've ever had." He was so filled with rage he had to grip the banister to stop from lunging forward and knocking Malfoy senseless.

            "What's wrong Potter? A little…stressed are we?" Malfoy made fake crying motions with his hands.

            "At least my father wasn't a criminal!" Harry turned and tore up the stairs. A portrait on the wall hissed as he stomped by but he didn't care. He turned sharply onto the second floor and walked toward the lone gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore's office.

            "Uh," Harry stared at the gargoyle. "Lemon Drops? Treacle? Strawberry Shortcake? Oh this is useless I'll never guess it." He put his back to the wall and slid down to the stone floor, resting his arm on his knee. Closing his eyes he slowly began to imagine his favorite class, the only thing he'd ever been good at, being taught by Snape.

            "Cotton Candy." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall. "Sorry Mr. Potter, I forgot to tell you the password." Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked up into the Headmaster's smiling face. "Come on."

            Harry followed Dumbledore through the passage behind the gargoyle. He rode the moving staircase up in silence, keeping his eyes glued to his own shoes. In a few short minutes he was sitting in one of the large chairs in the office, and was about ready to burst at the seams.

            "I am most assured that you are wondering why I called you here,"

            "It's been driving me mad,"

            "You also appear most displeased at the new choice for post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I assure you there is a perfectly good explanation." Dumbledore rested his head in his long spindly fingers.

            "Well…what is it then Professor?" Harry fidgeted in the chair.

            "As you know the burden of Voldemort's downfall is resting solely on your shoulders. This is a terrible burden my dear Harry, that I would not wish upon anyone. If I could have a single wish, it would be to remove you of this task."

            Harry smiled a bit at the thought. At least he could count on Dumbledore being there for him if he needed it.

            "But as this task is yours to bear, you will need to learn how to hold your own in battle."

            "I don't think I understand Professor. I've practiced wizard dueling already, and I was pretty good at it," said Harry.

            "I understand. But there is still much for you to learn. The reason I appointed Professor Snape as head of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to teach you…the Avada Kedavra curse." Dumbledore smiled weakly at him.

            "But," Harry began to sweat. "Professor it's, I mean, but, that's an unforgivable curse."

            "Never would I condone the teaching of an unforgivable curse, especially the most heinous of them all, the killing curse. But Voldemort will no doubt use everything in his power to stop you, and that involves the unforgivable curses. The only choice left for us is to teach you how to defend yourself…and fight back."

            "I, I, tried to use one once." Harry could barely speak anymore. Too much had fallen on him tonight to be able to think straight. He gripped the arm of the chair tightly to hold himself up straight.

            "When?" Dumbledore sounded less concerned and more proud which Harry found slightly odd.

            "In The Department of Mysteries. When I followed that Lestrange woman, I tried to hurt her. I was too weak to control the spell though. It didn't even faze her."

            "I'm proud of you Harry."

            "Why? I used an unforgivable curse."

            Dumbledore straightened up in his chair. "Yes you did, but it is the reason you chose to use it, that makes me proud. You did not use it out of greed, or malice, or spite. You chose it as a last resort to protect the ones you loved. Perhaps "unforgivable" is an inappropriate title. You must remember that there are certain times when what seems like doing something horrible, or hurting someone, may in fact be the only right thing to do. You will be left with no choice but to learn the curses Harry, if for no other reason than to prevent what happened to Sirius, from happening to anyone else you care about."

            There were no words to describe how the dark haired boy felt at that moment. There was nothing he could do but nod. Harry didn't feel strong at that moment, in fact he felt so weak and scared that the room seemed to grow larger to every second.

            "Go on, get some sleep. You've had a rough night." Dumbledore helped him stand and guided him to the door. It was a long walk back to the common room that night indeed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Ron was half dozing with one eye half open, the other closed, outside the portrait of the fat lady. He didn't stir as Harry approached him.

            "Ron."

            "Go away I don't want any." Ron said in a half snort. He shifted slightly against the wall to make himself more comfortable.

            "Ron," Harry said again. No response. He knelt down beside his friend and gave him a quick shake. "Ron," he repeated.

            "Huh, what? Oh Harry!" Ron scrambled to his feet, brushing the dirt from the floor off of his robes.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Oh well it occurred to us that you didn't know the new password yet. So I was waiting for you to come back." Ron turned to the fat lady. "Filibuster."

            "Thank you. Shouldn't you two be in bed?" questioned the fat lady as she swung to the side.

            "We're going, we're going." Ron said as he entered the common room. Hermione ran to greet them. She was the only one left in the common room, Harry surmised that everyone else must already have been in bed.

            "So what did he say?" Hermione's voice was mixed with excitement and worry. Harry froze. He hadn't thought of anything to tell them. _I can't tell them the truth, or else they'll know that I have to face Voldemort._ _Quick what do I say?_

            "Yeah what's up?" questioned Ron.

            "Err-he just said that I need to keep up the Occlumency. That's all."

            "He did?" Hermione sounded doubtful. "Come on, he could have just as easily told you that by owl, and he's already told you twice this summer. What did he really say?" She blocked his path to the boy's dormitory staircase.

            "Yeah don't lie to us," said Ron.

            "I'm not lying!" Harry protested. "That's what he said. He said he made Snape the teacher so that he can continue to give me Occlumency lessons."

            "Did you ask him about the attacks in Diagon Alley?" Hermione persisted with the questions making Harry uncomfortable.

            "Oh no, I forgot to ask." The attacks had completely slipped his mind.

            "Forgot to ask? People were killed." Ron said in a hushed voice.

"Can I go to bed now?" Harry asked. Hermione moved aside, and he began to slowly ascend the stairs.

            "Uh, Harry?" Hermione called after him. He turned back to her. "I've been doing some thinking. It's probably for the best that Snape is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts now."

            "What! That's just insane. How could that be a good thing?" said Ron.

            "I don't understand either." said Harry running his hand through his hair.

            "Well you want to be an Auror right?" Hermione's question struck Harry odd. What did that have to do with anything?

            "Yes."

            "Well you have to take Advanced Potions to be an Auror. With Snape teaching potions you had no guarantee of getting into it. But now that someone you know is teaching it, she'll let you in for sure. And Snape can't deny you from being in Defense Against the Dark Arts, not only are you the best in the class but you have to stay in it to practice Occlumency."

            "Wow," said Harry. "I never thought about it like that. It makes perfect sense. How did you get so smart Hermione?"

            Hermione blushed a little at what he said. "Oh I'm not that smart."

            "Sure you are!" said Ron. "Much smarter than the both of us combined."

            Harry poked Ron in the side, "That's not saying much you know." They all laughed and said goodnight. Ron and Harry quietly made their way to their beds, trying not to wake anyone.

            Harry slid the curtain of his canopy closed, and pulled the blankets over himself. _Maybe everything isn't so bad after all. Thanks guys._ Cool air drifted through the open window that night, and lulled him off to sleep.

Ending Note: I've reread some of my previous chapters and found a lot of typos and places that didn't flow to well. I'm going to go back and edit and revise them before I start writing the next chapter. This shouldn't take more than a day. Also I'm going out of town on Fri. and Sat. so if the next chapter isn't up by Thurs. night, then look for it late Sat. night or sometime during the day on Sunday. Oh and I do realize that Mrs. Figg is a squib, but I'll address that don't worry. Thanks for reading.


	7. Mixing Prophecies

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Author's Note: Ok the editing of the other chapters has been put on hold for a bit. As it appears that very few people are reading this story from the drastic lack of reviews I receive I made decide to discontinue it, so if you like this story and wish it to continue please, please review. Criticisms are always openly accepted and welcomed, as well as praise. So please read and review, even if it is short. Please forgive any small typos I may have missed.

Chapter Seven: Mixing Prophecies

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement the following morning. Students were quickly eating their breakfast as they talked excitedly about the day to come. A Ravenclaw girl in her frantic dash to get her schedule first knocked over an entire jug of pumpkin juice. Even the students of Slytherin house were acting in a behaved way.

"Here comes McGonagall," said Ron. He pointed down to the end of the long Gryffindor table where Professor McGonagall was slowly passing out schedules to a bunch of scared looking first years. "I certainly hope we don't have Snape today. Talk about putting a damper on a great day."

"You have to face him sometime Ron," Hermione said. She was looking up and down her schedule card for the tenth time that morning.

"Where did you get your schedule?" Ron asked, eyeing the card over his glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione sat the card down on the table. Harry picked it up and looked at it.

"I went to McGonagall last night. I wanted to know what courses I had today so I could get a semi-jump start on notes." Hermione explained.

"Unlike some students who should," came McGonagall's voice from behind Harry and Ron. They both sat there a bit shaken, and a little ashamed at how little they actually did study. Hermione smiled proudly raising her eyebrows.

Harry took the schedule card and looked over it carefully. He waited until McGonagall was out of earshot before saying, "Let's compare."

They each sat their cards in a line, looking over the courses they had been assigned. "Pretty close to last year," Ron said enthusiastically as he saw they still shared most of their classes. "Except Hermione's still got Arithmancy instead of Divinations."

"A practical choice," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Divinations is such a freak art, you can't trust it. Arithmancy on the other hand is very practical, and can be applied to many applications."

"Yeah," Ron said, "But it's not taught by a centaur. How cool is Firenze?"

"I think there are better reasons for taking a class than "It's taught by a centaur"" Hermione joked.

"Like?" replied Ron. Hermione opened her mouth but was drowned out by the bell signaling classes were to soon begin. In unison they each grabbed their bags and stood up to face one another.

"We've got Herbology first," said Harry still looking at his schedule card. They followed a group of fellow Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs outside into the brisk morning air. It was cloudy, and so cool that a few of the smaller girls were bundled up in their scarves. The grass on the hill leading to the Greenhouses was wet, and Ron nearly slipped on it. When Hermione and Ron reached the Greenhouse door they turned to see Harry standing back on the hill.

"You coming!?" shouted Ron. Harry continued to stand there frozen, looking down at his schedule card. "Harry?" he let go of the Greenhouse door and followed Hermione back to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry gave a small gulp.

"Let me see your schedules again..." Harry trailed off. Ron was the first to dig his card out, and Harry held it side by side to his. "No..."

"What is it?" Hermione said handing him her schedule card.

Harry's eyes swept back and forth over the cards. "No, no, no, no" he continued to mutter. Ron peeked over his shoulder, trying to see what Harry was looking at so intently.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad." said Ron.

"It's not bad. It's horrible!" shouted Harry, handing back their cards. "I don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts with either of you! Worse yet I have it with the Slytherins!"

"Snape alone?" gulped Ron.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine Harry," Hermione said, turning back to the Herbology Greenhouses. "Now we'd better hurry or else we'll be late."

"But, but," was all Harry could manage as Ron and Hermione dragged him to the door of the Greenhouse and pushed him inside.

"Good morning class," said Professor Sprout. She came into the greenhouse carrying a large tray on top of which were many tiny plants. After she sat the tray down she picked up one of the tiny pots and held it up. "We'll start off easy since it is the first day. Can anyone tell me what this is?" She held the small plant up. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

It was apparent that most of the students had become accustomed to this, as no one else even attempted to raise their hands. "Yes Miss Granger," Professor Sprout said, setting the small pot down.

"In Latin it is known as Atropa belladonna, or in English Belladonna. It is a very poisonous herb, but is a very beneficial remedy when used correctly. It is used mainly as an anesthetic." Hermione laid her hands on her book and smiled proudly.

"Very well done Miss Granger! Five points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone else tell me the proper handling of Belladonna?" Miss Sprout turned to a group of Hufflepuffs as she said this.

"That was amazing Hermione!" said Harry beaming.

"Yeah how did you do that?" questioned Ron. Hermione didn't answer but pointed down at her book which had been opened to the first page. Ron leaned over and examined it. A picture of the small plant was followed by a large bold inscription, "Atropa Belladonna, poisonous, used as a remedy…Hermione you just read this from the book?" Hermione smiled.

"I guess we all get lucky sometimes," Harry directed this at Ron who merely shrugged his shoulders in reply. The rest of Herbology continued on without interruption. The students were slowly getting back in their school groove, and by the time lunch rolled around Harry felt like he was back where he belonged.

"It's so great to be back," Harry said as he spooned a mixture of vegetables on his plate. Ron nodded in agreement. Ginny and Luna soon joined the entourage and the excited talking of the students rose to such a level Harry had to scream so he could be heard.

"They're preparing us for OWLS already," Ginny said a little gloomily.

"I don't see why," Luna managed. "They're not until the end of the year."

"You'll be glad when they come around though," said Ron. "Speaking of which when do we find out how many OWLS we got? Didn't they say we'd find out during the summer?"

"I heard Hermione say that they got really backed up with all the trouble from," Harry lowered his voice, "Voldemort. I suppose we'll find out sometime by the end of this month. Isn't that right…Hermione?" Harry looked around the table for her.

"She followed us in here right?" said Ron. "Was she here when you two came?" he asked Ginny and Luna.

"Nope." Ginny responded. They began looking around the room for Hermione but were interrupted when Professor McGonagall approached the table. She adjusted her bifocals and looked down at them.

"Mr. Potter may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

"Oh, sure Professor," answered Harry. McGonagall began to walk away from the table, and Harry had to jump out of his seat to follow. He lifted his finger to Ron, letting him know he'd be right back, and promptly followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and into the corridor.

A few minutes later they sat across from each other in McGonagall's office. She slid the tin of biscuits toward Harry and insisted he take one. "I am sure you are aware of why I called you here."

Harry really had no idea. His head swam with a hundred different reasons that she could have possibly called him to her office, very few of which were very good. "Actually I don't" he responded shyly.

"Oh well then you are in for a treat Mr. Potter," McGonagall crossed her arms on her desk as Harry let out a small sigh of relief. "Or not." Harry's sunken feeling came back.

"Mr. Potter I am appointing you as head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which yes of course means you are back on the team." McGonagall smiled at him. Harry was so excited and happy he couldn't help but smile, and he almost started to blush.

"But," said Harry, "aren't the seventh years usually appointed as head of the House teams?"

"Yes, that is usually the case. But this year we are at a…lack of those. Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet, and Miss Bell all graduated last year. I find it very unlikely that the Weasley twins will be returning either. That being said we are…"

"Lacking a team?" Harry finished for her.

"Yes, very much so. We have you as Seeker of course, which means Miss Weasley will have to be relocated to another position. With Mr. Weasley remaining Keeper and the possibility of Mr. Kirke and Mr. Sloper returning we still need to find a few new players. If the case is that those two do not return we're going to have to, in all honesty, form a whole new team."

"So you want me to find a whole new team?" Harry was shocked.

"I know it is a lot to ask, but I'm sure you are up to the task Mr. Potter. House tryouts and practices start Wednesday of next week. I'll post that we're looking for anyone who can…well…fly a broom." McGonagall looked over at the Qudditch House Cup that sat fixed in a case on the wall. "I do hope we don't have to hand that over to Professor Snape this year. Do me proud will you Harry?" she said it as more of a statement than a question.

"I will," said Harry, standing. It was rare a professor ever used a student's first name, and this told him that the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Squad most likely was going to be depending on him.

When Harry returned to the Great Hall a few minutes later he found that Hermione had returned. "Where did you go?" They said in unison. Hermione smiled and gestured, "You first."

"McGonagall just made me Captain of the Quidditch Team!" Harry said proudly.

"BRILLIANT!" Ron ushered Harry into a large hug that very nearly knocked the both of them over. "So I guess you're back on the team then!"

"Yeah, but we've lost quite a few members. It looks as if we're going to have to recruit half a team or more. You and Ginny are the only people that are on the team for sure."

"I'm still on the team? Even with my keeping abilities?" Ron looked stunned.

"Of course-"Harry was interrupted by the bell signaling the end of their lunch period. He grabbed his things. "Divinations next?" Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione said a rushed goodbye and headed off for Arithmancy, as Ron and Harry headed off for the new Divinations classroom.

The classroom was not much of a classroom at all, but resembled that of a small green forest clearing. The only sentient classroom object was a long fold out table that had been placed near a tree at the back of the room. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were already seated upon small tree stumps when Harry and Ron entered. Harry took a seat next to Parvati and smiled at her.

"Harry," said Parvati smiling back at him. She moved her bag aside to make a spot for Ron, who quickly jumped upon the offer to sit on the luscious grass of the classroom floor. Students slowly began to file in, finding seats wherever they could. Neville being the last to enter had to force Harry to cram over against Parvati to find a seat.

Neville was frantically scratching at his left arm. Long red scratch marks were left so deep that they appeared as if they were going to burst apart at any moment and start leaking blood. "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked the furiously scratching Neville.

"I don't know," Neville replied in a small voice. "Ever since this morning my arm has been driving me absolutely batty. It won't stop itching!" he scratched harder.

"Have you been to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, peering down at the long scratch marks.

"No," replied Neville. He scratched again.

"I think you might want to consider it." Ron said, as he gave Harry a questioning glance.

"But you guys always go there with large injuries. I'd feel so pathetic going in with an "itchy arm". Besides it's probably just an allergic reaction to something. I'll be fine."

"That has got to be the number one worst reason I've ever heard for not going to Madam Pomfrey. It's not pathetic Neville if it's bothering you." said Harry.

"Yeah Fred and George used to go all the time just to get out of class. All the professors figured it out though so they had to resort to drastic measures. That's why they got so involved in making those candies that make you sick in the first place." said Ron.

The classroom door swung open and the clattering of hooves stopped everyone's talking. Lavender squealed and grabbed Parvati's arm, "Oh look there he is!". The students all turned to face the large centaur that was very slowly pacing his way to the front of the room.

When Firenze reached the front of the room he turned to address the class. He threw his broad shoulders back and cleared his throat. "Good day everyone." The class muttered various replies for a moment before returning their attention to him. "I hope you all made it through the summer without incident." he scanned the room to make sure all his students were returning, although he already knew they would.

"This year you will learn the only technique a true seer will ever need. That is the how to create a prophecy. I do not expect of course that any of you will understand this or even come close to a successful premonition. It requires that of the inner eye, which is lost upon human kind," at these words Firenze was interrupted by an intense cough from behind.

Trelawney came into view out of the shadows. Half the room let out gasp of fright at not noticing her before, and the other gave out moans and sighs that she was there at all. Her wispy voice floated over the air, "The inner eye can inhabit any creature Professor Firenze."

"Yes...indeed it can," said Firenze, rolling his eyes. 

Ron leaned over to Harry and moaned quietly, "I thought we were rid of that old bag. This is just great." His sarcasm was being laid thick, but it didn't bother Harry who felt almost the same way. The lingering words of Dumbledore about Trelawney's Prophecy clouded his mind.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Harry snapped back to the present when Ron shoved a small crystal ball into his hands. He looked down at the small blue sphere, "It's a prophecy." Ron and Neville were having their own separate flashbacks to The Department of Mysteries.

"Not yet Mr. Potter," Firenze said holding up a small sphere. "They will not become prophecies until-"

"A prophecy is made." finished Trelawney. She sat down on a large tree stump looking as if she was purposely trying to upset Firenze. The centaur however was unnerved.

"Until that time you can use it to see possibilities of the future. Almost like reading a crystal ball. This of course is all speculatory and has never been proven, which is why Professor Trelawney will explain the process." Firenze gave her the floor.

Ignoring Firenze's comment Trelawney motioned to the table. "Please everyone approach the table, and lay your sphere down upon it." The students stood and approached the table.

"They're really at one another's throats aren't they?" said Ron taking a place between Harry and Neville.

"Yeah," said Neville, hastily putting down his sphere to resume scratching his arm.

"That's because Firenze thinks Trelawney's a quack." Harry said placing down his sphere.

"Doesn't everyone?" said Ron. He waited a moment for a response before saying, "I guess not."

Trelawney picked up a sphere of her own and began to explain the procedure. "Place both hands upon your sphere and open your inner eye, if you possess one. Release your deepest emotions and soon the sphere should swarm with color. It is by the color of your sphere that we can predict your fate!" Firenze gave a snort from behind her. The students did as they were instructed.

_So it's sort of like calling a Patronus. I should be able to do this_ Harry thought to himself. He concentrated on the happiest moments he could remember, and then converted to the darkest memories he could muster. Soon a thin mist began to glow within his sphere, but it lacked any color. He glanced around to see similar mist appearing in the other students' spheres. _Maybe they remembered about Patronuses from DA meetings too._

Trelawney smiled proudly. "Excellent! Just give the mist some time and soon it will form a color, from which we can start making predictions," she said excitedly much to the dismay of Firenze.

Harry glanced over at Ron who was still concentrating on his sphere. A quick shaking made him look past Ron to Neville, who was holding onto the small ball so tightly he was almost crushing it. Neville's arms were shaking furiously. "Are you ok Neville?"

"It itches…so…back," Neville's voice was quivering. With a sudden jolt of force Neville jumped bumping into the table. The table tipped over on two legs, and before anyone could stop it, tipped over onto the ground. The glass spheres rolled onto the soft grass in a large heap.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM!" Trelawney shouted as Firenze dashed toward Neville. If there was any shock at all on the poor boy's face it was hidden by the elated joy he felt at being able to scratch his arm again. He looked up at the centaur.

"Mr. Longbottom please follow me to the Hospital Wing. We'll have that arm looked at." Firenze put a hand on Neville's shoulder and escorted him from the room. The rest of the class's talk and fright slowly came to a halt when Lavender pronounced, "What does red mean?"

She stood by the large pile of spheres, holding one of the prophecies in her hand. The prophecy swirled with a deep red mist, and Lavender was staring intently at it. Professor Trelawney pushed a few students out of her way and crossed to the glowing prophecy.

"Oh red is a most glorious color, it is the color of love. It means a possibility of a new romance or love in your life." Trelawney answered.

"Too bad it's not yours," Parvati teased Lavender playfully. "You just picked that up from the pile, there's no telling who's that is." She swiped it from her hands, "It could even be mine."

"Yes all the prophecies have been mixed up," Trelawney shrugged sadly, "It appears as though we'll have to perform the enchantment again next time. Please help me pick them up." She began to pick up the small spheres.

"Hey what does black mean?" Ron asked as he picked one up.

"And Yellow!" said someone Harry couldn't see.

"Oh dear," said Trelawney as she stood up with a pile of the spheres. "Well black is a most dreadful sign, that of death. Someone in here has been marked. And yellow is a sign of great wealth and fortune." The bell rang as the words escaped her mouth.

Ron tugged at Harry's arm a few minutes later in the hall. "Hey Harry, you don't suppose that red one was mine do you?"

Harry shrugged.

"What's with you? Oh you don't think that black one was yours do you?" Ron stepped in front of Harry, making them both stop dead in their tracks.

"It very well could have been Ron. Let's just say I'm a little antsy about it."

"Come on mate, you know that Trelawney always predicts your death. She's an old nut, it'll never come true."

"Yeah," Harry started, "but this time Firenze is around, and so I'm not so sure."

"He wasn't even there, this was all Trelawney." Ron grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robe and dragged him along the hall, "You're going to forget all about this. It might not have even been yours, in fact it probably wasn't."

"Yeah," _If only you knew_ thought Harry. As they descended the stairs for dinner a group of Hufflepuffs greeted them. Zacharias Smith headed the group and at the sight of Harry, marched proudly up to him and stuck out his chest.

"Harry."

"Zacharias."

"So are you still keeping the DA?" Zacharias hushed his words, so the group of Hufflepuffs wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah. I'm not sure when though. Do you still have your magical galleon?" said Harry.

"Somewhere, I'll find it. Some people have been asking, so I thought I'd make sure. Hey I heard the Gryffindor Quidditch team is in a real spot this year."

"Yeah it is," Harry responded a bit dispirited. "But we're still going to win." Zacharias gave a chuckle at this.

"Yeah sure, when I'm the new captain of Hufflepuff house?!" he patted Harry on the back, "Bring it on Potter. Hey see you around."

"You too," said Ron. They followed him down the large marble staircase and into the Great Hall. Everyone that evening noticed the distance Harry was giving off, and even Ginny kept her mouth shut. Things didn't change much in the common room that night much either, and he was the first to go to bed that evening.


	8. The New Potions Master

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Author's Note: I've decided to continue the story, thank you to all my reviewers. I'm going to be extremely busy this next week so it may be a week or two before the story gets updated again. Thanks to those of you who gave me some constructive criticism I'm taking it into account. Hope you enjoy the story. As always please forgive any small typos I may have missed. I am now posting on Fanfiction.net and Portkey.org I will post the new chapters on fanfiction first, then the following day an edited final version will be put on Portkey.

Chapter Eight: The New Potions Master

            Harry's emotions had been flipping to such extremes lately that when he awoke he felt much better than he had the previous night. He had noticed his constantly changing emotions and even felt a little guilty that at one moment he would be full of anger and the next minute wish he was so small no one could see him. He rationalized this however by telling himself he was burdened with more than anyone else at the school. When doing that failed to calm him though he blamed it on the only next logical thing; hormones.

            Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were busy daring Ron as to how many hotcakes he could eat when Harry and Hermione joined them at breakfast. Most of the students were half sleeping with their heads upon the table from a late first night.

            "I wonder what Hagrid has got lined up for us today," said Harry. Everyone around the table exchanged looks of angst. No one volunteered to say anything as to what they believed Hagrid might have in store for them. The queer silence continued on until the bell gave them an excuse to leave the table.

            The sun was surprisingly bright and warm for a September day so the students opted to scrap their scarves and un-tuck their shirts. Hagrid stood slightly outside his hut, peering up the sloping lawn and waving at the students as they came bustling toward him. Hermione was the first to reach Hagrid, and greeted him with a very large hug.

            "How ya doin' there kiddo?" said Hagrid sizing the three of them up.

            "Wonderful," answered Hermione cheerfully. "What's on the menu today Hagrid?"

            "Nothin' to excitin' I'm afraid. Just some Streelers I managed to dig up from an ol' friend down in Africa." Hagrid looked displeased, as though he wished he could have found something, anything better. He turned his shoulder toward the rest of the class who wasn't paying any attention anyway, to face the three of them without anyone else seeing. "Would you three mind stayin' after class today?"

            "Why? What's up Hagrid?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked around and hushed his voice.

            "Well I wanted to take ya to see Grawp is all. He took quite a nasty beatin' from those centaurs but he's still hangin' in there. He's been real upset that you haven't been round to see him Hermione."

            Hermione blushed so hard her face was crimson. Ron nudged her mouthing "Hermy," and she responded with a short jab of her elbow to his mid-side. She had never before in all her life felt such disgust and pity for a creature as Hagrid's brother Grawp. She gave a small shudder as she pictured the giant that she new must only be a few hundred yards away in the forest.

            "Today we're gonna be learnin' about the Streeler," Hagrid moved to a large cage he had hidden behind a table. He set the cage out in front of the table and nearly every girl present gave a small shriek or a look of disgust. A dull green snail, almost two feet high was pressed up against the bars of the cage.

            "It's a slug!" Parvati rasped.

            "That's a snail you twit," said Malfoy pushing to the front of the class. Pansy Parkinson followed close behind him trying to hide the look of disgust on her face at the appearance of the Streeler. Parvati pushed to the back of the crowd.

            "Right!" As much as he hated it, Hagrid had to agree that Malfoy was right. Ron sneered at Malfoy who was facing the other way.

            "I wonder what he's up too?" whispered Ron.

            "We should keep an eye on him." Harry whispered back, not drawing his eyes from the Streeler. Hermione nodded in agreement and they each moved over a bit to keep a better eye on Malfoy.

            The Streeler gave a shrill twittering noise and started to bulge. The girls, including Pansy, and most of the boys took a step back not sure what to make of the now shrieking Snail. The creature gave one final bulge, popped, and in a bit of falling sparkles changed to a brilliant blue.

            Hagrid opened the cage and the Streeler very slowly began to slide out. "It does that every hour or so. It changes colors, shell en' everythin'. No one knows why they do it, but it's probably to scare away would be predators." The grass in which the Streeler passed over turned from a brilliant green, to a dead brown.

            "I see it kills the grass," noted Hermione.

            "Pretty much anythin' it goes over," Hagrid pointed out now trying to urge the Streeler back into the cage.

            "Maybe we should set it on the Mudbloods then," said Malfoy. A great majority of the Slytherins had a hearty chuckle at this. Even Crabbe and Goyle appeared to have got Malfoy's slur as they were giving off a dull "huh-huh" behind him. "Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll run over Granger first." Pansy nearly doubled over in laughter. Hagrid was too busy tricking the stubborn snail back into its cage to notice the commotion that was being stirred up.

            "Take that back Malfoy!" seethed Ron through clenched teeth. He stepped forward as Malfoy turned, leaving less than a foot between them. Harry muttered "Ron don't," and made a failed attempt to stop his friend. The two boys glared at one another and all eyes were upon them.

            "Going to make me eat slugs again Weasley?"

            "Make you do a lot more than that if you don't take back what you said." Ron's fists were clenched in rage.

            "Ron it's ok," said Hermione from behind him. Ron didn't back up though and he and Malfoy continued to stare one another down.

            "Girlfriend says to back down Weasley,"

            "At least my father isn't a criminal!"

            "You!" Malfoy dove his hand deep in his pocket and pulled his wand. Half the class reached for their own wands, but only Ron, Harry, and Hermione had theirs out when Malfoy did.

            As Ron and Malfoy pointed their wands at one another, their arms were gripped and lifted high into the air. They looked up at a disgruntled Hagrid, who promptly picked one of them up in each arm.

            "PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Malfoy as he kicked to break out of Hagrid's grasp.

            "They'll be no fightin' in my class. We're gonna go have a talk with yer heads of houses," said Hagrid sternly. He gave a small cough and pulled Ron up closer whispering, "Don't _you _worry too much Ron."

            The students watched in awe as Hagrid carried the boys, Malfoy kicking and howling, up towards the castle. Crabbe and Goyle loyally bumbled up after them with their heads hung low. Harry turned to Hermione, "Score one for Gryffindor."

            "Just the look on Pansy's face was almost worth seeing Ron get in trouble. I hope he's ok though, he really didn't have to do that. I can stand up for myself."

            "I know."

            Neville pushed through a few giggling Gryffindor girls to join them at the edge of the crowd. "Hey don't worry you guys, I saw Hagrid whisper something to Ron as he was carrying him off. I don't think he'll be in any trouble. What a show huh?"

            "Yeah definitely," said Harry. The excitement by this time had died down enough that people were getting bored. No one was paying much attention to the now caged Streeler, and the barking from Fang inside Hagrid's hut wasn't pleasing very many people. Most of the Slytherins and even a few Gryffindors wandered off or left, much to the dismay of Hermione who was insisting that everyone stay until the end of class anyway.

            An hour had passed and the few remaining students were either lying in the grass or propped up against the side of the hut. The lunch bell soon gave those that had had enough willpower to stay a reason to leave, which they promptly set about to do. Neville claimed to have an essay to attend to, leaving Harry and Hermione waiting alone outside of the hut.

            "What do you suppose is taking them so long?" asked Harry.

            "Hopefully Professor Snape will give Malfoy what he has coming, but I doubt it. They're probably still ironing things out." Hermione answered. She shifted herself on the grass to let the blood return to the leg she had been lying on.

            "Can't get comfortable?"

            "We've been here nearly two hours I could be using this time to do extra studying."

            "Why don't you then?" asked Harry.

            "I left my books in my dorm. I didn't expect that I'd be waiting outside all day. Hey do you think I'd have enough time to run grab them real quick?"

            "Sure. If they come back I'll tell them to wait on you," said Harry, plucking a piece of grass from the lawn.

            Hermione pushed herself up and brushed her robes off. "Thanks Harry. I won't be five minutes, promise." She smiled and briskly strode off towards the castle. Harry watched her for a ways, before plucking another piece of grass. He put the grass to his lips and blew.

            No sound came from the piece of grass. "I never was very good at that," he said as he dropped the grass and watched it flutter to the ground. No sooner had the grass hit the ground than Hagrid's figure came marching back towards the hut. His figure was huge; silhouetted against the sun.

            "Sorry bout that, had to track down Snape and McGonagall. Snape didn' seem to like the idea of punishing his trophy boy but I think he'll give a bit. Where did everyone go?" said Hagrid as he approached the side of the hut. Harry stood to greet him.

            "Class has been over for quite awhile Hagrid."

            "Oh geez, didn' realize how long I'd been gone. Oh well I didn' have anythin' interestin' anyways. Next time though." Hagrid scratched his beard and stretched. Harry put his hand over his eyes as Hagrid stepped out of line with the bright sun.

            "So uh," said Harry, still shielding his eyes, "Where's Ron?"

            "I think McGonagall gave him a fake detention, just fer show ya know. I explained 'bout Malfoy. Looks like it'll just be us then."

            "Actually Hermione is coming too, she just ran to get some books. Looks like she won't have any extra time to study though now that you came back.

            "Yeah sorry 'bout that again," said Hagrid as he entered his hut.

            "It's alright Hagrid. Hey here she comes." Harry pointed up the hill at Hermione who was half jogging back towards the hut, text-books clutched tightly to her chest. Hagrid stepped back out of the cabin with his crossbow in tow and Fang hopping excitedly at his heels.

            "I see Hagrid is back," said Hermione a little saddened she wouldn't get the extra study time.

            "Don' be too excited there Hermione," replied Hagrid, laying his crossbow on his shoulder.

            "Oh sorry, you know what I meant Hagrid. I was hoping to get some extra studying done."

            Hagrid led the way into the Forbidden Forest, with Harry and Hermione close behind. Very little sunlight streamed through the dense treetops making it incredibly hard to see where they were going.

            "Harry I was thinking about the DA," said Hermione, placing one hand on a tree and moving the other about in front of her to find a safe place to step.

            "Yeah," Harry had to grab a branch hard to keep himself from falling face first into her when he tripped on a thick weed.

            "Well since you have Quidditch tryouts next week, I think we should try to have it sometime the week after, Monday perhaps?"

            "Sounds good to me. But are we really going to need the DA since Umbridge is gone? We have Snape now."

            "Sorry to but in," said Hagrid with a little laugh, "But doesn' that mean you'll probly need it more?" They all laughed before quickly agreeing. "It ain' much further, I know you need to get back for yer classes."

            "It's Potions. I can't imagine having a Potions class that I enjoyed. But I thought Mrs. Figg was a Squib? Doesn't that mean she can't use magic?" asked Harry.

            "I'm not sure," replied Hermione. "Maybe there's more than meets the eye there."

            "An there he is!" exclaimed Hagrid, pointing at what appeared to be a giant rock in the middle of the clearing. The object gave a growl at Hagrid's voice, and very slowly sat up. Grawp sat staring down at them, his upper chest, and legs covered in bandages.

            "The centaurs gave him a good goin' over there, but I got 'im all patched up," said Hagrid, stepping up to Grawp and waiving. Grawp stared down at him, and then glanced over at Harry and Hermione where his gaze lingered for a moment before he grunted, "Looks like he's happy to see you."

            Grawp made a sudden lunge forward with his gigantic arm. His large fingers knocked Harry to the ground, as they quickly clamped shut around Hermione. She screamed and kicked but couldn't escape as he lifted her up off the ground and slowly brought her to his face. "Hermy!" came the low bellow, as he looked at her affectionately.

            Harry jumped to his feet and ran to Hagrid's side. "What's he doing?!" Hermione continued to kick and scream as Grawp petted her with another giant finger.

            "I think he's takin' a likin' to Hermione there. Don' worry he won' do nuthin to her."

            "PUT ME DOWN! HELP ME!" Hermione looked like a rag doll in Grawp's powerful grip.

            "HERMY!"

            "I think we'd better get her down Hagrid," Harry commented seeing her start to turn red.

            "Righ'. Bad Grawp!" Hagrid walked up and smacked the side of Grawp's leg. Grawp looked down at Hagrid, but continued to keep a firm hold on Hermione. "Let 'er down right now Grawp!"

            Grawp looked sadly at the ground and slowly sat Hermione back down on her feet. She was too stunned to move from the spot, and only continued to stare forward where he had sat her.

            Harry rushed over while Hagrid took a look at Grawp's bandages. "Are you ok?"

            "That was horrible! It likes me!"

            "So house elves are ok but giants aren't?"

            "Oh…well…House elves haven't attacked me, and giants aren't slaves against their own will," said Hermione. Harry thought it better not to say that Grawp didn't so much attack her, as hug her. Once he'd helped her brush off her robes, and Hagrid was done they set back towards the castle.

            When they had reached the castle, class was almost ready to begin. Harry dug his heels in hard as he sprinted down towards the new potions classroom. Everyone was already seated and talking excitedly about not having Snape, when he and Hermione burst in through the door, gasping for air.

            Ron was already seated and had saved a seat on either side of him. "What took you guys so long?" he asked as they slid down beside him.

            "Hermione got tied up," Harry smirked as he took out a few potion ingredients from his bag. "How was your detention?"

            "Horrible," Ron rolled his eyes as he spoke,"McGonagall made me eat four biscuits and a lemon tart for putting Malfoy in his place. It was excruciating."

            "Sounds like it." Harry finished putting his things about.

            The classroom door opened and Mrs. Figg slowly walked in, her slippers flip-flopping against the marble floor. She sat her stringed purse down on the desk and turned to the class. A large witch's hat adorned her head, giving her an almost McGonagall like appearance.

            "Excellent everyone is here," she said looking the class over. "Tell me why do half of you look so discontent?" The Slytherins in the class moaned, and a few made snide remarks under their breaths.

            "Ah yes, I'm sure most of you are quite upset at losing your beloved potions master, only to be replaced by a squib," said Mrs. Figg. Ron and Harry both chuckled. "Many of you may wonder if a squib can teach magic, and also be worried since it's so close to your N.E.W.T.s if it won't be much harder for you. Well let me tell you. I did not come to be under Dumbledore's personal assistance for nothing. I am a master, if I do say so myself, at mixing the unmixable, and brewing the perfect potions. For instance, how many of you knew that a simple cabbage can be quite the potion ingredient?"

            "That would explain the smell," Harry whispered under his breath, remembering the strong smell he had encountered when he had been placed in her care when he was younger.

            "I will have you well prepared for your N.E.W.T.s and I do believe we'll have fun doing it." What Mrs. Figg said was half true. The Gryffindors had never before had such a fun and eventful potions class. Neville managed to mess his potion up three times and still wasn't reprimanded for it. The Slytherins were giving the Gryffindors scathing looks from across the room at not being favored anymore. Malfoy kept quiet in the corner with Crabbe and Goyle, where Ron could overhear them making comments about Mrs. Figg that would have made Hermione jump.

            "So did you go to see Grawp?" asked Ron as he added a bit of cabbage to his potion.

            "Yeah, he's the same as usual. Took quite a fancy to Hermione though," said Harry. Ron froze for a second, before realizing that they were talking about a giant. There was a sort of gurgle from Hermione as she added a few dried nettles to her potions to complete it.

            "There that was easy," she said looking at her purple, bubbling potion. "And we didn't get yelled at once."

            "I WILL NOT," came a loud shrill voice from across the room. The three of them turned to see Mrs. Figg standing over Malfoy and his cronies. "ACCEPT THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" she straightened up a bit, "Five points from Slytherin and detentions for the three of you!"

            Ron turned back to his potion, "It just keeps getting better."

            Everyone was talking about potions in the common room later that night. "It was brilliant!" cried Neville. "I might actually learn something in potions this year," he was so happy he could barely contain it. Hermione smiled at him as he was practically spinning in circles in excitement.

            Harry leaned back on the sofa and sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione sliding back on the sofa next to him.

            "I hope Snape isn't going to turn Defense Against the Dark Arts into an even worse class than Potions. Plus I'm worried about Quidditch tryouts. This could be Gryffindor's worst year."

            Hermione smiled and leaned on his arm. "You're always so down lately. Look at the bright side of things. It'll all be fine, don't worry about it."

            "Yeah thanks Hermione. I'll be fine," he wrapped his arm around her and gave a quick hug, then sat up. "Why is it you always know how to cheer me up?"

            She smiled and shrugged, then pulled out a piece of parchment and some ink from her bag. Ron came over from the other side of the room smiling proudly. "I'm still the best chess player here."

            "Up for another game?" asked Harry.

            "Sure." As Ron set the board up Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati came over to watch.

            "There's nothing better to do," Ginny admitted.

            "Wow thanks," answered Ron, not taking his eyes from the board. When he had made his move he looked over at Hermione, who was scribbling away furiously at the piece of parchment. "What are you working on? We haven't gotten any essays yet."

            "I'm writing to Viktor," she answered earnestly, slowing her writing down a bit.

            "Krum?" asked Lavender, nudging Parvati in the side. "Let me see." She tried to pick the parchment up but Hermione yanked it back hard.

            "No you can't see it thank you very much," she said rolling the parchment back up.

            "Just forget about it," Ginny said to Lavender and Parvati.

            "Yeah it's none of our business, right Ron?" said Harry as he moved his pawn.

            "Right," answered Ron, taking Harry's pawn with a knight. Harry didn't say anything, but he could tell that Ginny was tearing herself apart inside holding something in. It was the look in her eye, and the pursed lips that gave it away. There was no denying it Harry thought, Ginny knew something no one else was supposed to know.


End file.
